After You And Me
by Lexicon2
Summary: Alex and Marco get close. A little too close. Can they deal with what they have done? Can Paige and Dylan? [Really sorry for the wait! Chapter 22 is up.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any characters on Degrassi. **

**Another stupid idea I couldn't get out of my head. Anyway, I know this is probably a little weird and maybe even unthought of. But I just have this need to create stories with drama. At the moment I am working on another story so updates might be slow. Inless I am inspired. Also, don't worry, when I do update it will turn into a Marco/Dylan and Palex story.**

**This story takes place sometime between I Against I and Our Lips Our Sealed. Also, episodes after that don't happen either. (For example, the episode High Fidelity doesn't happen.) **

--------------

Chapter 1:

The music was loud and the effects created by the disco ball made it feel like the room was spinning. I couldn't seem to walk straight. I kept tripping over my feet. _I wasn't even drunk._ I didn't even know why I was here. I felt stupid and alone. I didn't want to talk to anybody or do anything I knew I would regret later. I should leave. _And go where?_ Why was I here? Because this is what stupid high school kids do on the weekends. Go to house parties. People were dancing and drinking. Having a run-of-the-mill good time. I wasn't. There was no way Paige and I had just broken up. _Did we?_ Was it really over? We hadn't even been dating for two months yet. I really thought I had found someone, someone to really love. Now I felt like I needed someone to talk to. I need to just spill. _But to who?_ I doubted I would find somebody here. Everyone was having to much fun. To much excitement. No one wanted to hear about my problems. I walked through the living room into the family room. I scanned the area looking for something interesting. To my surprise I saw Marco. He was sitting on the couch. He looked like he was deep in thought. I didn't know why, but I was compelled to go over to him.

"I didn't think this was your scene." I said as I took a seat next to him. He jumped abruptly, obviously not expected to be interrupted.

"Oh," He said looking around. Almost like he just now noticed where he was, "It's not. I mean, Tim had wanted to check it out."

"And Tim is where?" I asked.

"He had to leave and I dunno, I sat down and..."

"Zoned?" I said. Talking to Marco was helping to get my mind off Paige. It made me feel better.

"Yea, well. I was just thinking." He said.

"About?" I asked. I almost amazed myself at how caring I had actually sounded.

Marco looked at me for a moment. He seemed unsure if he trusted me. Then he shook his head.

"I dunno...I mean. I like Tim..." I interrupted.

"But...?" I asked already knowing where he was going with it.

"But...I can't...It just seems. I can't get Dylan out of my head. I mean, I know we are _sooo_ over. But..." He seemed to be in thought again.

"But you still have feelings for him?" I finished his sentence for him.

"Yea." Marco was sounding completely honest. He really was confused.

"These Michalchuk's…I'll tell ya." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Why?" Marco suddenly asked, "Is everything alright with you and Paige?" He sounded really concerned.

"No. I think we broke up." I said flatly.

"What happened?"

I had wanted to talk to somebody about this. I had wanted someone to spill on and now...I wanted to change the conversation. I was beginning to feel giddy and spontaneous. I looked around at all the people partying. I noticed one group of people doing shots.

"Common." I said as I grabbed Marco's hand. "Let's drink our problems away." I got up and pulled him up with me.

"Wait...No. Alex, I can't." He said.

"We don't have to get drunk. Just something to take our mind off...our problems." I reassured him.

I could see he was pondering it. _He really was hung up on Dylan._ He didn't stop me as I lead him by the hand over to the drinks. I grabbed a shot glass and filled it up with whisky. Marco watched as I took it all in one gulp. I knew one shot of this wasn't even going to be enough to get me buzzed. I waited for the burning to subside before I refilled it and handed it to him.

"Your turn." I smirked.

"Alex." He said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Common." I insisted.

"I know your hurting. I am too. But this is not the way to deal." He said

"No, but it's a good way to forgot." I reminded him. He was beginning to annoy me now.

"Alex." He said again.

"Just a sip. It won't kill you." I enticed.

Marco was looking unsure now. He looked at the shot glace awhile before reaching up and taking it from he. He held it up to eye level then slowly brought it to his lip. He must have took the smallest sip I have ever seen, before spitting it back out.

"Aww…that's awful!" He yelled. His face was crunched up as if he had eaten something very sour.

I couldn't help but burst into laughter. I almost found his facial expression more amusing than drinking.

"Shut up!" He laughed. Hitting me lightly on the shoulder. At least he was being a good sport.

I don't know why we stayed at the party. I guess we didn't really have anywhere else to go. We went outside and talked. It was nice having someone who understood how I was feeling. By the end of the evening we had been so wrapped up in each other we had forgotten about both Michalchuk's.

"Well, I had to admit I was pretty surprised when you didn't call me gay in front of the whole school."

"Well, I decided to be nice." I said.

"Even evil Alex had feelings." Marco joked.

"Evil Alex?" I questioned laughing.

"Yea, it's how Hazel and I refer to you during the time period before you were with..." He stopped. I knew who he was talking about. There was silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up." He said quickly.

"No. It's alright." I lied. I started rubbing my shoulders. "It's cold."

"We can go inside." Marco suggested.

"I dunno if I want to be in there with all those people."

"It's 11:24 and the party is still going strong." Marco said checking his watch.

"Did you want to go home?" I asked.

"No." Marco replied. "It's the last place I want to be."

"I know the feeling."

"Well, I'm getting pretty cold." Marco said smiling, "Lets just go inside. Maybe we can find some place quiet where we can hang." He suggested.

"Maybe." I said. "I'll have to admit, I do like talking to you."

"Well thanks." He said faking a flattered look. I laughed.

We went inside and walked past all the wasted people, some of who were pasted out now. We somehow managed to find an empty bedroom upstairs.

"Lock the door." Marco told me as I shut it.

"Why?" I asked.

"So drunk couples don't come up here looking for a place to...you know."

"Right." I said as I turned the lock.

Marco sat down on the bed. He looked zoned out again.

"Still bothering you?" I asked as I laid down resting my head on the pillow.

"I don't even know why. I should be over him…shouldn't I? He shouldn't be interfering with my relationship with Tim. I mean, he's not even here! And Tim is soo..." Marco stopped to think of the word.

"Gay?" I suggested. I don't know why I was reverting back into my mean insults.

"Alex. Your the one to talk." He laughed.

"I never said I was gay." I jested.

"Bi?" Marco asked.

"I dunno. I'm thinking lesbian." I said. I don't know if I had sound angry or sad, but Marco picked up on it.

"Does it bother you?" He asked.

"No." I answered bluntly.

"Did you know..." He started. He seemed unsure if he should finish. "When you were running against me?"

"No." I answered again very bluntly, "Well, maybe I had some suspicions. But I seriously didn't think I was..." There was silence, then I continued, "I not even sure what I am now."

"Well, if you ever have any questions. I'm your man." He grinned.

"How long did you know?" I asked suddenly.

"When I was a kid, I had my suspicions...but I guess I just ignored them. Then when I was dating Ellie...there was no denying them."

"So you've never been with a girl?" I asked suddenly. I didn't know what compelled me to ask that question.

"Yea, I was with Ellie." Macro replied "For a little while."

"No, I mean you've never _been_ with a girl?" I asked again.

Marco gave off a small laugh, "Neither have you..._right_?" He was looking at me suspiciously now.

"No." I laughed. "But I wish."

"With Paige?" He asked sounding sincere. He laid down on the bed with me.

"Yea." I sighed. I didn't want to talk about this. I propped myself on one arm so I could be at eye level with him.

Marco suddenly took my hand. I didn't know why but I felt completely comfortable with him at that moment. He seemed to have felt the same way. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Suddenly I noticed I was closer to him. I didn't know who it happened. I didn't really think about it. I suddenly closed my eyes and I could feel his lips pushing against mine. I was pushed on my back and my head hit the pillow. I found myself removing the jean jacket he was wearing. He stretched out his arms making it easier. I couldn't say I felt any connection with Marco that night. I just new I felt a closeness to him. I never really fully understood it. I don't think he did either. Afterwards, we agreed never to tell anyone or talk about it. No one needed to know. _Ever._

------

**I already know the plot of this story so I know where chapter 2 is going. So I hope you liked it. Again, I know it's random but don't worry. There will be Paige and Dylan in the next chapter. Hehe...I love drama. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 1. I know this is an odd story, so I'm glad everyone didn't "ewwwww!" it. I just thought there were so many things I could do with it. So, I'm still exploring possibilities with the plot. Though I pretty much know where I'm going with it. I just don't know how everything is going to play out yet or how indepth it's going to be. **

**I'm also sorry of the short chapter. I just felt this chapter should be short and sweet. **

-------------------------

Chapter 2:

"You haven't said two words since you've been in the car." Marco said. There was a long silence.

"You know, when you asked me for a ride I thought you might have something you wanted to talk about." He continued talking. I felt so lost for words.

"Is everything still good with you and Paige? You guys haven't broken up again have you?" Marco said trying to guess what was on my mind. I glanced at him. I was more or less huddled by the edge of the car window biting my thumb nail.

"Okay, things not so good at home?" Marco guessed again when I didn't answer.

"Alex, you look terrible. What's wrong?" Marco tried again. He was beginning to sound more concerned.

I searched for the words. I hadn't slept and I was exhausted. My head and heart were pounding. I felt like I was going to pass out. We pulled into the school parking lot. People were all getting out of their cars and hurrying to get to class. They all looked so happy. I suddenly felt jealous.

"Alex, common. Were friends aren't we? There is nothing you can't tell me. Trust me. I've heard it all." Marco joked. "There is no shocking me."

I looked at him for a moment. My heart started pounding faster. There were so many things racing through my mind at that moment. I felt so scared and unsure. I had never been so afraid to confront anyone like this before. I only had one thing to say to Marco. I opened my mouth to speak...

"I'm pregnant."

-----

**Alright. I'll be working on chapter 3 inbetween working on my other story. But I hope you're liking this new strange story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for another short chapter. I'm trying to convey certain moods and I think each chapter should deal with each little moment on it's own. It's just one of those things were it seems to happen moment by moment. And also I'm still working out exactly where I want it to go. Also, I should mention I will be chaning POVs back for from Alex to Marco. Next chapter will probably be told from Marco's POV. **

-------------------

Chapter 3

I had never seen that look on Marco's face before. He was frozen in shock. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I hadn't expected him to be happy. I actually didn't know what I had expected. I myself was freaking. I even felt embarrassed. I tried to think of something to say. I couldn't. Finally I said the only thing I could.

"Well, I'll see you in class." I said quickly as I started to get out of the car Marco suddenly reached and grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He was almost shaking now and he seemed to be unable to look me in the eye.

I nodded.

"I'm...?"

I nodded again.

Marco went back into his state of total shock. I didn't know what else to say. He was actually making me feel bad. I decided to say nothing. I opened the car door again and got out. I hung my head low as I walked through the parking lot of the school. I felt as if everyone knew. I felt as if everyone were staring at me. I heard my name.

"Alex!" I turned to see Marco running towards me. "Alex, wait." He cut in front of me. He looked out of breathe. I still didn't have anything to say. Marco looked as if he were on the verge of crying now.

"Please tell me your joking." He finally said.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I answered.

"But it was just that one time..."

"It's all it took." He was making me angry now. I hadn't meant to be so cold towards him, but I was just as upset as he was. I could see the stress of his face. I couldn't take it. I felt ashamed.

"I have to go." I said as I started walking away.

"Alex." He said. I didn't turn around to answer him. I walked into the school leaving Marco on the steps of Degrassi speechless and alone.

------

**Again, sorry for the shortness. Next chapter I think I will tell from Marco's POV. And also don't worry. I'll be filling in the time gaps and such. I will also be brining Paige and Dylan into the story soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another short Chapter. Sorry. I'm still getting the feelings out. I was originally going to write this as one chapter. But anyway, it's important to know this is told from Marco's POV. Like I said I'm going to switch back and forth. Though I'm thinking the story is generally going to be told from Alex's.**

---------

Chapter 4

I could here laughing and talking. I watched people walking up the stairs and through the doors only to disappear out of sight. I knew I should I join them. I felt as if my insides had tied themselves into a knot and where squeezing, trying to break in half. I felt like I was going to be sick. This isn't happening. This can't happen. I thought back to that night with Alex. _No._ Maybe she was wrong. I felt like everything was spinning around me. I felt out of control. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. It calmed me a little.

"Marco." I heard. I opened my eyes to find Hazel.

"Are you alright?" She asked. She sounded concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine." I lied. I tried to sound cheery.

"Okay, well. You've just been standing there."

"I felt a little sick. I'm better now. Lets go to class." I said still trying sound upbeat. I was hoping I hadn't overdone it.

"Alright." She said.

We walked into the school. Hazel still seemed a little concerned but she continued to tell me about her weekend. I tried to listen, but I didn't catch any of it. She eventually noticed I wasn't listening.

"Marco...Are you sure your okay?" She asked.

"Yea." I lied hiding my distress behind a laugh. "Let's go to class."

Hazel didn't seemed convinced but rolled her eyes. I walked into homeroom. I felt my stomach tightening again. I scanned across the room for a place to site. My eyes fell on Alex who seemed to be carrying on a conversation with Paige. Alex glanced up at me. Her facial expression was blank. Then she turned back to Paige. I decided on taking a seat away from her. My stomach was hurting so bad and I was shaking again. I closed my eyes.

"Marco?" I heard Paige call. I turned to look.

"What are you doing sitting over there?" She asked. Alex was looking at me, again, her face was blank.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." I lied. It was the only thing I could say. I turned away from them.

"Okay, what's up with him?" I heard Paige say.

I could see Alex shrug from the corner of my eye. She was still looking at me.

--------

**I hope you liked it. I'll be writing more soon. I have a better idea of where I'm going now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is basically chapter 4 told from Alex's persective. **

-----------

Chapter 5

I walked through the hallway practically hyperventilating. I was so scared. When I reached my homeroom I had to stop outside the door and take a deep breath trying to regain my composure. I walked inside to find Paige sitting at a table in the back looking through her daily planner.

"Hey." I said as I walked up to her.

"Hey hun." She replied, "Gimme a kiss."

I leaned into her and gave her a quick peck on the lips as I took my seat next to her.

"So, where were you last night? I tried calling you like a billion times." She asked. She sounded really upbeat today.

"Oh, sorry. I was resting. I wasn't feeling well."

"Oh sweetie, you should have called me. I would have brought you some soup or something."

"Yea, I was out of it. I just needed to sleep." I answered.

"Feeling all better now?" Paige asked sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yea." I lied. With each passing moment I was feeling worse and worse. I could feel my heart pounding. Half was because Paige now had her hand on top of mine and the other half because of my problem with Marco. My mind started to wonder. I could see Paige's lips moving but I could hear no sound coming from them. I was thinking about Marco and his reaction. I was so unsure of everything. It was like someone had ripped the floor out from under me and I was in the moment where I knew I was going to fall. My thinking came to a quick holt as I saw Marco enter the room. Hazel was right behind him. I could see Marco looking around the room before his eyes fell on me. I looked back. I had no idea what to do. I didn't want to talk to him but I knew I should.

"So what do you think?" I heard Paige say. I turned my focus back to her.

"What?" I asked. I was trying to act like I had been listening the whole time.

"Do you think I should wear my purple or baby blue sweater?" She asked me sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh, baby blue." I said, "I like the baby blue."

Paige smiled at me. I had obviously given the right answer. Paige glanced around the room to find Marco sitting over at the other seat a few spaces away from us.

"Marco?" Paige called. Marco turned to look.

"What are you doing sitting over there?" She asked. I saw Marco glance at me before turning back to Paige.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." He replied and turned back around.

"Okay, what's up with him?" Paige asked me.

I shrugged never taking my eyes off him.

------------


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is told from Alex's POV. It basically picks up where chapter 5 left off. **

--------------

Chapter 6

"Alex, can you pass me that pen hun?" Paige asked

"What?" I said breaking my gaze from Marco.

"Are you sure your okay?" Paige asked. She sounded suspicious.

"Yea, I'm fine." I lied, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like?" Paige asked sounding curious now.

"Like school and stuff." I answered trying to sound calm and upbeat. I wanted her to drop the subject.

"Stuff?" She questioned.

_Jesus Christ, why is she being so fucking noisy?_

I rolled my eyes playfully, trying for the life of me to come up with an acceptable answer. I knew Paige just cared about me and wanted to help, but God I knew she wouldn't be able to fix this.

"Just stuff." I repeated again hoping to God she would get the hint and drop it. She didn't.

"Lexi, why won't you talk to me?" Paige was now beginning to sound hurt and annoyed. Despite her obvious disproval of my answers she was rubbing my arm hoping I would break and spill.

"Just shit at home. I'll talk to you about it later. In private." I said hoping that Paige would finally drop it.

To my relief Paige nodded, but I knew should would bring it up again later.

Finally the bell sounded and Mr. Simpson walked into the room.

"Alright, shall we begin?" He asked.

The entire time I didn't pay attention to a single word Mr. Simpson was saying. My mind was only on Marco and the baby. I got an awkward feeling in my stomach every time I thought of the word baby. The thought that there was something actually growing inside me made me quiver. The thought it had Marco's DNA was another thought that made me quiver. Marco of all people. _Of all men_. I didn't even know what to think. Though, strangely I was actually glad it wasn't Jay's. My mind kept going back to the baby. Paige kept shooting me worried looks. I tried to shrug them off. _My life just got so much more complicated._ I had no idea what I was going to do or what was going to happen. Suddenly I started to feel sick. I took a deep breaths hoping to shake it off.

"Alex, are you okay?" Paige whispered her voice was forceful.

"Yea. I'm fine honey." I said back trying to sound calm.

I was beginning to feel lightheaded. I closed my eyes waiting for it to go away.

"Lexi?" I heard Paige call. I didn't answer. I suddenly stood up. Mr. Simpson stopped talking and I could feel a dozen pairs of eyes suddenly on me. Didn't care though.

"Alex, are you alright?" I heard Mr. Simpson say.

"I just need some air." I said as I darted out the door. I was practically sprinting through the hall. Somehow found myself at the girls bathroom. I eagerly shot through the door and to the nearest stall.

"Well, toast looks a lot tastier before it's been digested in my stomach for a half-hour." I said to myself. When this had first started I had thought I just had the stomach flu. It took me awhile to realize it was morning sickness. It was also the first morning sickness I had actually ever experienced in the morning. I felt a lot better now as I went over to the sink to rinse out my mouth.

"God this sucks." I said to no one. I rubbed my eyes. I don't know why, but it helped. I left the bathroom pondering on whether I should go back to class or not.

"Nerves or morning sickness?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Marco sitting by the entrance to the girls bathroom. He still looked very shocked but he sounded concerned.

"Both." I said looking away from him.

---------

**Sorry for cutting the chapter off like that but I want to go back and tell the chapter form Marco's POV before moving on. I'm not going to go back and forth and tell every event from each POV only on parts were I feel it's important to have both character's played out in first person. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is chapter 6 told from Marco's POV. It's shorter because Marco doesn't have anyone to really talk with like Alex did. Also, the sentences are short and choppy...I mean them to be that way. It's relating to the way Marco is thinking. Each sentence is like a random thought he's havingwhile he's figuring it out. But I think it should still flow.**

---------------------

Chapter 7

I tried to focus my attention on what Mr. Simpson was saying but I kept finding myself glancing back at Alex, who had broken her gaze from me. She seemed to be trying to avoid conversation with Paige. _Did Paige know?_ I suddenly wondered if I was the first person she told? I shifted my focus to Paige. She seemed worried. Maybe she did know. Maybe it was something else. I tried not to have a panic attack. I was beginning to hyper ventilate again. I glanced back up towards Mr. Simpson. I wasn't catching a word of what he was saying, it was like he was speaking in a different language. I glanced back at Alex again. She didn't look to good. I could see Paige trying to talk to her, but Alex seemed to be ignoring her. Alex was inhaling deep breaths now. She suddenly stood up pushing her chair back. Mr. Simpson abruptly stopped talking. Now everyone's focus was shifted to Alex who didn't seem to notice.

"Alex, are you alright?" Mr. Simpson said.

"I just need some air." Alex said as she hurried out of the room.

I suddenly turned to look at Paige who was turning a light shade of red. She started to get up too, but I decided to stop her.

"Paige." I called.

She suddenly stopped to look at me.

"I'll go check on her." I said as I started getting up.

Paige gave me a curious look.

"It's alright." I lied as I went through the door and into the hallway. I saw Alex quickly turn the corner at the end of the hall. I went after her. I barely missed her as she went into the girls bathroom. I could only assume she was sick. The running through the hall had helped to clear my mind and calm me down, but I was quickly coming back to the realization of what was happening. I decided to wait for Alex. I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. It was silent. I could actually hear myself think. My thoughts were beginning to clear a little. I knew this was something I had to...no..._we _had to deal with, whether we wanted to or not.

Alex suddenly emerged from the bathroom. She had walked by so swiftly she hadn't noticed me sitting by the door.

"Nerves or morning sickness?" I asked without moving.

She quickly turned. I could tell she hadn't expected me to be here. She tried to hide her suprise.

"Both." She said turning her gaze to the floor.

-------

**Again sorry for the really short chapter. As soon as I get past the whole Alex and Marco feelings thing, I can start moving the actual story along and the chatpers should get longer. And don't worry, I'm also in the process of working out how the other characters (such as Paige, Dylan, and Hazel, the rest of degrassi and the parents) are going to react. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a little longer than the others. I'm also slowly trying to bring in information about the time gap between chapter 1 and 2. I'm just filling them in where it fits. The characters are slowly coming out of their "shock" stage and are going to start moving into their "dealing" stage. Also, I'm still telling the story scene by scene becaues I feel right now each moment should stand alone. This chapter takes place right were other two left off and is told from Alex's POV. **

--------------

Chapter 8

I noticed all the cracks and lines engraved beneath my feet. I had become memorized by the tiles in the floor. They looked like they had been glued together and could fall apart at any moment. It was exactly how I felt. The glue that was holding me together was breaking and I was slowly crumbling down. There was a pain deep in my stomach, one I could not explain. I had never felt so confused and alone.

"Alex." Marco said standing up. I had forgotten for a moment that he was there. There was a awkward silence. Neither of us knew what to say. I was getting nervous. I didn't want to confront him right now. I wasn't ready. _I shouldn't have told him._ What did he think he could do to help?

"I need to go." I said turning around and walking away. I was trying to avoid the entire situation.

"Where?" Marco questioned forcefully.

"Away." I replied. I didn't look back. I just wanted to get away.

I could hear Marco's footsteps from behind me. I thought I would be safe if I made it outside the doors of Degrassi. Of course, I was wrong.

"Alex, we should go back to class." Marco said as he pushed open the door I had desperatly tried to slam into him. I quickly turned to face him.

"That's all you have to say?" I was angry and my voice was rising, "I'm pregnant and you think I should go back to class?" I was yelling now.

Marco anxiously gazed around to see if anyone had heard that. His face was blank again and he seemed to be unable to formulate anything to say. I gave off an annoyed sigh turning around and continued to walk down the stairs.

"Alex!" Marco called running after me. I felt his hand on my arm as he forcefully turned me around. I didn't feel like talking about this. I didn't feel like talking to him. I didn't know what to say or how to respond.

"What?" I said looking annoyed. Why didn't I want to confront him? _Was I really that scared?_

"Alex, we have to talk about this." Marco said, he voice was calm now and full of concern. I didn't understand. This wasn't his problem. It was mine.

"Talk about what?" I didn't know why I was being so difficult. I didn't want to be, but it was a defense mechanism and I didn't know what else to do.

"The baby, Alex." Marco said almost in disbelief I had asked the question.

I said nothing.

"How long?" He asked.

"Since we..._you know_." I replied, emphasizing that last part. I could tell Marco was thinking just about as clearly as I was.

"I mean, how long have you known?" He restated. He was trying desperately to keep calm.

"About a week for sure but I've suspected for a month." I replied bluntly and with no emotion.

Marco was rubbing his forehead now.

"Okay..." He started. He was deep in thought now, "We can do this." He was trying to come to some rational answer.

"Do what?" I asked, my voice and my tempter were rising.

"We can figure something out." He practically yelled it.

I didn't understand why he was trying to help. Why was this _his_ problem. How long would he even want to help before he realized he could just leave and walk out like we never existed. I was becoming angrier by the minute.

"We aren't doing anything." I replied trying to get my point across.

Marco was silent but his eyes were filled with confusion. Everything seemed surreal. I didn't know why I kept pushing Marco away. I always pushed people away. I wanted to do something different something rational, but nothing rational came to me.

"Marco, why are you doing this?" I asked

"Why are you doing this?" He shot back, "What?... Do you think I don't care?" Marco was trying to figure me out.

Tears were filling in my eyes and I was having trouble holding back. I didn't want him to see me cry. _I didn't cry._ I tried to replace my sorrow with anger and insult.

"Do you?" I replied angrily.

"Alex..." Marco started but I cut him off.

"You know, my life was going good! Everything was finally falling into place and then this happened." I was almost crying now.

"And you think you're the only one. What am I going to tell my parents? Dylan? This is my life too." He was yelling again and it only provoked me more.

"And my life?" I shot back. I wanted to say something to hurt him. To make him feel like I did, "What are people going to say when they find out I got knocked up by the school queer." I yelled. I instantly felt bad. I had been so angry and I just wanted to vent. Marco's face went from angery to hurt almost instantly. I could see him trying to register what I had said. I had never seen this face before, it was full of anger and anguish. I wanted to apologize but I wasn't good at doing that. I just remained silent. He shook his head at me, tears filling his eyes.

"Rich, Alex. Real rich. Coming from the school dyke." He said turning around and walking back through the doors of Degrassi.

------

**I'm thinking the next chapter will be told from Marco's POV, but will pick up from where this chapter left off. Also, again, sorry if there is still a lot of information missing. I'm not tring to make everyone wait for Paige and Dylan's reactions or for the filling in the time gaps, I just don't like to rush stories. I know the direction I want the story to go in, but I'm still a little unclear how it's going to get there. So I'm still brain storming how I'm going to do this. Anyways, there should be more Paige in the next chapter. (Oh, and sorry for the lack of Dylan...I'm gonna try to get him into the story soon.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've started moving it more into story format now. So this chapter is longer. This chapter is told from Marco's POV. **

------------

Chapter 9

I stormed through the hallways of Degrassi completely furious. Alex's words burning in my mind. _How could she say such a thing?_ Deep down I knew she had just been trying to hurt me, the problem was she had succeeded. I knew she was just trying to protect her feelings. She was in just as much confusion as I was, only she handled it by not handling it. Despite the fact I knew those words had meant nothing, I was still angered by the fact she would even say it. Her of all people. Why was she so unaccepting of me wanting to help. This was my problem too. I felt more confused then ever. Before I even realized it I had reached Mr. Simpson's classroom door. I hesitated a second before turning the knob. Mr. Simpson was still lecturing the class, he abruptly stopped at the sight of me.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Umm, yea. Everything is fine. Alex went home." I lied as I made my way back to my seat. I tried to avoid Paige as I walked past her. I could tell she was not only confused but upset by the lack of information.

I took my seat and spent the rest of the class staring straight ahead at the board. I refused to break my gaze for anything. Finally towards the end of class Mr. Simpson gave us some free time to do our work. Which of course to the class meant chit-chat time.

"Marco." I heard Paige say. I could hear the annoyance in her voice. I turned around to look at Paige. She was sitting with Hazel.

"Yea." I replied back trying to sound normal and upbeat.

"Get over here." Paige said forcefully having her hand in gesture.

I obeyed and took a set close to her.

"What happened?" Paige asked before I was even able to sit completely in the chair.

"Oh, Alex wasn't feeling well." I replied.

"Yea, I got that." Paige said rolling her eyes. It seemed that was the extent of her information and she was tired of being retold something she already knew.

It suddenly struck me. _Paige had no idea._ I really must have been the first person Alex had told. My stomach suddenly dropped. The baby wasn't just going to effect Alex and me. It was going to effect everyone. I didn't know what to say. Paige was my good friend, I couldn't lie to her. But I also knew Alex was her girlfriend. I knew the sting would be way worse from Alex than from me telling her. It was a trust issue and Alex and Paige's trust was more important than Paige's and mine. I decided I would tell the truth...just not the complete truth.

"She said she wasn't feeling good and left school. She didn't say much." I tried so hard to keep it as honest as I could, while at the same time leaving out our argument.

Paige's facial expression didn't change much.

"Maybe I should go see her after class gets out." Paige said, she seemed to be speaking to herself more than anyone.

"And ditch class?" Hazel questioned.

"Alex has been acting different lately. She's been _distant."_ Paige replied, "I just want to make sure she's alright."

"I'm sure she's fine..." I started but was cut off.

"She's probably just having one of her mood swings." Hazel interrupted.

"I think she just needs some time to think." I finished trying to calm Paige down. I could see the distress in Paige's eyes.

"Think about what?" Paige questioned more to herself than to me.

"She just needs some space right now." I tried to comfort her but every word I said would only add to the shock when she found out.

The bell finally sounded and I was able to get away. I scanned the halls for any signs of Alex even though I knew she wasn't here. I was still upset by what she had said but I knew there were more important matters at hand. _I shouldn't have gotten so upset and left her like that._ But why does she have to push me away? Why does she have to be so afraid of a little help? This was the Alex we had all known. The Alex who needed no one. The Alex who could take care of things all by herself. This wasn't Alex. She needed me right now. She needed Paige. She would have to see that...If she didn't thing would get very complicated. I wanted to leave school and go and find her...but I knew she needed some time to think. This was still something that had to sink in for her. I decided to proceed to class. Luckily my next class wasn't with Paige.

Somehow I managed to make it though the next two periods without having a mental breakdown. The agony of the day was already running my down. I wasn't hungry when lunch came around. I found an empty table in the cafeteria and sat down. I sat by myself and pondered for awhile before I was interrupted by Hazel.

"Have you seen Paige?" She came walking up to me.

"What?...uhh...no." I said trying to come back to reality.

"She didn't go to second or third today. I think she went to find Alex."

"What?" I asked suddenly feeling even more shocked, "Did she find her?" I asked eagerly.

"I dunno." Hazel said bluntly. "I haven't seen her." She finished.

"Right." I said trying to correct myself.

"You seem tense?" Hazel asked suddenly aware of my extreme nervousness.

I looked up at her. Unable to say anything.

"Marco, what going on? You've been acting weird all day." Her voice was stern and I knew she wasn't going to take crap for an answer.

"Hazel, promise me...promise me..._promise me_...as one of my best friends you won't say anything." I begged.

"Marco. You can trust me." Hazel said sounding more eager knowing I was about to spill.

I glanced around to make sure no one was listening then lowered my voice to a whisper. I had never been so nervous in my life. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, "I sort of got Alex pregnant." I got it out in one sentence. I had said it and there was no going back.

Hazel's eyes went as wide as grapefruit. She had probably expected me to say a lot of things. Hazel had probably expected me to be worried over some trivial matter. Hazel certainly hadn't expected this.

"Oh...my...god." She exclaimed. I could see she was at a total loss for words.

"Marco..." She took a seat at the table. I could see a smile forming on her face...it wasn't a smile of happiness, nor amusement…it was of shock and disbelief. "No. You can't be serious." She spat out.

I nodded. Her face turned to worry.

"When did you and Alex..." She stopped figuring I'd get the point.

"A couple months ago." I answered.

"How? Why?" She suddenly spat out.

"I dunno...we were talking...then kissing...and..." She cut me off laughing. That must have been something for Hazel to picture. She was still trying to take this all in.

"It was just one big huge mistake." I said...I was suddenly starting to panic.

"Does Paige know?" Hazel gasped.

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"_Oh...my...god._" She started, "Wait! That's why Alex was all..." She motioned her hands around trying to think of words, "_distant_ this morning. And you!" She added.

I nodded.

"Oh my god. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to talk to Alex but she keeps pushing me away!" I whispered as loud as I could.

Hazel shook her head. She didn't know what to say. She was in total shock.

"Hey guys." I heard Paige say from behind me. Hazel's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"I went to Alex's apartment but she wasn't there." She filled us in.

"Alrighty then." Hazel said awkwardly. "Well, I better go then. Umm...I have a test I want to study for. I'll see you later." Hazel said quickly as she turned and left without another word. I looked at Paige. She seemed to be in a state of confusion.

"Okay, what is the matter with everyone today?" She questioned forcefully. A few people at near by tables turned to look.

"Paige, everyone is just stressed." I tried to calm her down.

Just gave me one of her Paige looks, a look only she could pull off.

"No Marco...first Alex, then you, now Hazel. What is going on?" She demanded.

"Paige," I started thinking desperately for something to say. I couldn't.

"I should go." I said. All I wanted to do was leave and get away...far away.

"Marco!" Paige moaned. It was to late. I was already gone. I found myself outside again. I knew I wouldn't be able to sit through anymore classes today. I was walked to my car. I unlocked the door and started to open it.

"Marco." I heard. I turned around to see Alex standing there.

-------

**Again, I'm filling in the gaps as they fit into the story. Next chapter will be about Alex. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I hadn't expected this chapter to be as long as it. It might be one of the longest chaptersby far.I had only really expected itto be a few paragraphs. I guess I had more to write about then I thought. Despite the fact I'm moving into more of a steady story formate there are still parts where the characters are having choppy and random thoughts. Some parts are the story, some parts are them going a little crazy with their thinking. I mean for it to go back and forth to get the mood of "I can handle this... no wait...I can't." kind of thing. And btw..this chapter is told from Alex's point of view and picks up where _chapter 8_ left off. **

--------------

Chapter 10

I was alone again to ponder my last words to Marco. I felt like crying now more than ever. He had wanted to help and I had deliberately hurt him. Marco was stronger than he gave himself credit for and probably could have brushed off any other insult. Remarks on his sexuality were always a soft spot with him. I had known he had put up with shit since his coming out and some of it had been from me. Why did I have to attack him? _Because I was protecting myself_. Why did Marco want to help so much? He had a life, a future. And me...I had nothing. I was nothing. Marco might be around now...but later. No, he would eventually go off to college and get on with his life...far away from me and our child. I would be left to deal with this alone. I looked up at Degrassi and noticed students were out and about. Class must have gotten out. I started to walk away from the school grounds so no one would see me. I watched the kids enjoy their hall time, talking and laughing. Waiting for the bell to signal second period. I was startled by the sight of Paige walking through the entrance doors. She rushed down the stairs looking into her purse. She pulled out her car keys. She had the van today. She had offered me a ride but I had lied and told her I thought I would be late and didn't want to keep her behind. _What was she doing?_ I bet she was looking for me. I figured Marco had gone back to class. What had he told her. _Did she know?_

I had gone to the doctors last week to get a test. I will never forget the feeling when they told me the results. My stomach crunched into a thousands tiny knots. This wasn't suppose to happen. Not now. not like this. I had thought about that night with Marco. I couldn't deny it had been good. Marco had been gentle and tender. I hated myself for liking it so much. Things would have been different if it would had been Jay. Jay would have done the best he could, and I would have known it wouldn't be much. He would be here and there. And I would expect that from him. But Marco. What exactly did I expect from Marco? What exactly did I want him to do? What did I expect from him? Be a father? Support us? I cursed at myself for even thinking that.

My eyes never left Paige as she walked down the sidewalk to the school parking lot. Her figure got smaller as she went from view. _Paige._ I had been trying to figure out how I was going to tell her. I had even come to the conclusion once that I just wouldn't. Maybe she wouldn't notice my stomach...or the baby afterwards. _Maybe not._ I had been scared to death to tell Paige. I knew this would shake our relationship of not break it permanently. We had gotten back together only two days after the party. We had said we were sorry and promised to communicate more, like a good couple. And we had. _Mostly._ Paige was the type of girl to freak and have a nervous breakdown. I knew this. I didn't know how should would react. I didn't even know how I would react to her reaction. The thought of it scared me beyond belief. I wanted nothing more than to just run away and not deal with any of this. But I knew that wouldn't help. It wouldn't solve anything. In less than nine months I would have a baby...whether I was here or in Istanbul.

I saw Paige's van speed off in the direction of my apartment. _She was looking for me._ But I wasn't ready to confront her. I turned around and walked a little farther back into the woods near the school. The trees provided good shade and it was peaceful. No noise except for the birds chirping. I found a soft patch of grass and sat down. I rested there for awhile. The sun shimmering through the tress beating down on my body relaxed me a little. I closed my eyes. I felt very calm. Though my words still echoed in my head. I had hoped Marco wouldn't take it to seriously. _Maybe I hoped to much._ Why do I have to be like this? I laid there for a while. My thoughts and feelings were slowly beginning to get the better of me. Finally I got up and looked back towards the school. I could see the people around again. Second period must have gotten out. I was surprised I had laid there for so long. I waited for the bell to sound. When it sounded and the last of the students were inside their classrooms I made my way out of the woods and back into Degrassi.

I walked down the halls. I wasn't sure why, but I was making as much effort as I could to be quiet. I reached a classroom where the door was left open and I could hear talking. I turned my head to make sure no one was watching me as I passed. I saw Marco sitting at his desk looking to be in a daze. My stomach churned again but I continued to walk. I finally reached where I was I was going. I looked up at the sign.

_Miss. Johnson, School Counselor._

I hesitated for a moment and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I head from behind the door.

I slowly turned the knob and pushed the door ajar. I slowly walked in to see our school counselor Miss. Johnson looking through some files. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello Alex. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Are you busy?" I asked hoping a little that she was.

"Not at all. Is there something you wanted to talk about?" She asked her voice was a little concerned.

I nodded.

"Well take a seat."

I obeyed taking a seat in one of the chairs that was in front of her desk.

"What's on your mind?" She asked clasping her hands together and putting them in front of her face.

I was silent for a moment while I tried to organize my thoughts. I just needed to talk to someone...someone who wouldn't get angry...someone who wouldn't judge me. I didn't know exactly how much I wanted to reveal to her or how much I should. I looked at her. She didn't seem to be in a rush. Even when I thought I knew what I wanted to say I still couldn't bring myself to start.

"Maybe I should start." Miss. Johnson said trying to help me.

"I know you've gone through a lot of trauma with your life. Especially in recent years. Is the shooting still bothering you?" She asked. I had gone to group counseling session after Jimmy had been shot to help me through the event. What I had done was wrong, and even now I found my actions unforgivable.

I shook my head, "But not just that." I corrected my gesture.

Mrs. Johnson tilted her head.

I decided to start by stating what I was feeling, "I just feel like I'm pushing people away again." I tried to generalize my problem.

"Mmm..."She said. She seemed to be hanging on every word. When I didn't go continue she butted in, "How so?"

"When someone tries to help me I just insult them." I said bluntly. I seemed to be unable of adding any emotion to my speech.

"How are people...or this person, trying to help you?" She asked trying get me to talk in more detail.

"I just have a friend...who is trying to be there for me. And I want him too, but I just keep thinking he's start to think why 'should he when he doesn't have too?'" I was starting to feel more relaxed and it was becoming easier to talk.

"Can I ask how is this friend trying to be there for you that he can just bail out?"

"It's complicated." I said.

"And how exactly are you pushing him away?" She was shifting the conversation back to me and my feelings.

"Every time he talks to me, I try to shut him out or I am rude and insulting." I said. I was feeling bad at myself again. I just wanted everything to be okay.

"Well, it sounds like you're afraid." I looked up at Miss. Johnson's remark.

"You're afraid of getting hurt. Of taking a chance on depending on someone. I know in last few sessions you've admitted to having trust issues. Especially when it comes to males. You haven't had very go experiences with them." She tried to sound as calm and positive as possible. I didn't speak. I had nothing to say. It seemed that Miss. Johnson knew my exact problem without me ever having to tell her.

"Let's just assume you let whomever help you. Then they bail. Okay, but at least you had the help and support for however long. And who knows, maybe you're friend won't bail. Or maybe by then your problem will be solved. Just remember, no matter what, you can always come and talk to me about anything. And everything usually turns out for the better."

I looked at her and smiled. I had heard just what I needed to hear: Something positive. It was enough.

"Do you still have anything to want to talk about? I have time." She smiled.

"No. Thanks. I think I'm okay." I said getting up. "Thanks for your help." And I left.

I knew I had to find Marco and first apologize. I knew I had to be rational. I knew I had to deal with this. I walked down the hall trying to figure out what time it was. Lunch time. Some people were wandering around the halls but I knew most were in the cafeteria. I started to walk that way looking for Marco. I had assumed Paige was still off campus and the thought of confronting her sent shivers down my spine. I finally made my way to the entrance. I stopped before going in to scan the area. To my surprise I saw Paige standing at the edge of one of the tables talking to Marco. Her face was full of annoyance. They looked like they were having a semi argument. _About what?_ Today was a confusing day. I tried not come to conclusions. I knew Paige was already worried, but I just hoped to god Marco hadn't told anyone..._especially Paige. _She needed to hear that from me. I shouldn't even be worrying about her right now. Right now I need to talk to Marco. At the moment this was our problem. I watched from a distance for awhile hoping Paige would soon leave. I couldn't go over to him without first getting past Paige. So I waited. Luckily it was only a few minutes later that Marco got up and quickly left through one of the exits on the other side of the cafeteria. I decided to go back around and try to catch up with him. I felt bad leaving Paige there alone but I had to see Marco first. I turned back around and quickly made my way back through the hall.

As I was rushing past the small clusters of people I saw Hazel quickly shoving books into her locker. She turned to look at me.

"Alex, your back." She said. Her voice was unsteady.

"Yep." I said.

"Paige is looking for you." She sounded giddy, "You really should find her." Her eyes were wide.

I didn't have time to talk to Hazel right now. _Of all times to actually try to talk to me._

"I actually have to go." I said quickly. Hazel said nothing but gave me the weirdest look I have ever gotten from her. It was indescribable, but I didn't have time to worry about it. I continued to walk down the hall. My chit chat with Hazel gave me perfect timing. I saw Marco leaving the school. I quickened my pace to meet up with him. I decided not to draw attention to ourselves by yelling his name. I would wait to get closer before saying anything. As I left the school the could feel a cool breeze hit my face. Marco seemed to be picking up his pace now that he was outside. I practically had to move into a run to gain ground on him. He had managed to reach his car before I got close enough to talk without raising my voice. He was by his car now. I couldn't speak. I had to catch my breath first. He was opening his car door.

"Marco." Was all I could get out.

He suddenly stopped and turned around. He obviously hadn't expected to see me.

------

**Just in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm making the story so there is always something going on the background...for example...When Marco and Paige are talking at Lunch...in chapter 9 you didn't know Alex was watching it did you? Nope, you didn't find out till Chapter 10. hehe...but anyway, just keep in mind not all the characters are on the same page with each other yet. **

**So to sum it up for you, just in case you're a little confused..."Alex, Marco, and Hazel are the only characters that know right now. Marco knows Hazel knows, but Alex doesn't know Hazel knows. Hazel doesn't know if Alex knows she knows and nobody knows what the hell Paige knows, even though Paige doesn't know anything. And they are all trying avoid Paige because no one wants to be the one to inform her.**

**The next chapter might be a little more serious...but after that...I'm kind of expecting it to get a little more complicated and amusing. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I decided to break it into two chapters since they will be conveying two different moods. This is chapter deals with more of thinking then describing so the setences are kinda choppy. Also, there is always a chance and Idea hits me and I might go back and enhance this chapter or past ones should the need arise. **

**This is told from Alex's POV and takes place were the last two chapters left off. **

-------------

Chapter 11

"Marco, we need to talk." I started.

"I know. Alex, I'm sorry." He said. He was the one who felt bad. After what I had called him and Marco was the one to apologize. I didn't understand him.

"I shouldn't have said that." He continued.

How could he be so calm and relaxed? Why was he doing this? I almost preferred screaming and fighting. I knew how to deal with that, but this. This was new.

I looked down at my shoes. I couldn't look him in the eye. I felt so bad about what I had said to him. "I'm sorry." I managed to get out, "I didn't mean to be so..." I didn't finish. I already felt I was sounding stupid and cheesy. I figured he'd get the drift.

"Alex, we have to figure this out." He said. His voice was panicky again but I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"Figure what out?" I asked suddenly. I could feel myself getting defensive again and I was trying so hard to stop myself.

"Us." Marco replied. I could hear the concern in his voice and I let it sooth me. I figured if he cared I shouldn't fight it.

"What is there to figure out?" I asked. My voice wasn't harsh but sad.

"The baby." Marco said taking a step closer to me, "Alex, we can do this."

"Do what?" I was suddenly scared. What idea did he have?

Suddenly Marco seemed taken aback, "Alex, you are keeping it. Right?"

I couldn't say anything. I didn't know how to answer.

"You were looking at abortion?" Marco suddenly blurted out.

"No." I quickly replied. I knew I wouldn't have it in me to do that.

"Adoption?" Marco questioned.

"No." I said quickly again, "I dunno." I changed, "I don't know what I'm going to do, Marco. Do you think I can talk care of a kid?"

"What about me, Alex? Do I even get a choice or a say in this?" Marco was gesturing as he spoke. He was getting worked up again. I could see him taking deep breaths trying to calm himself back down.

"What would you do, Marco?" I shot back. I was trying not to sound upset or angry but my voice was rising again.

He shook his head, "I dunno."

There was silence for a moment. I was thinking so hard to find something to say. I was suggling...everything sounded stupid in my head and I wasn't about to set him off again.

"Okay," Marco started. I could tell he was still trying to figure this out, "Let's just deal with this one step at a time."

I looked at him. I still had no idea what he had in mind, but I was ready to listen to him. I decided to trust him. I nodded to show my approval. Marco took a step forward so he was in arms length of me. I looked back down at my shoes again. It was so difficult to make eye contact. He reached out and took my hand. My first reaction was to pull my hand back but I resisted it and let him take it.

"Okay, one step at a time." He repeated taking my other hand too. I nodded my head.

"One step at a time."

-------

**There are going to be a lot of chapters that deal with just Marco and Alex, but don't worry. There will also be lots of chapters that deal with Paige and Dylan too. The next chapter is going to deal with other characters besides just Marco and Alex. Hazel should be in it...and maybe Paige depending how I decide to do this. I will be doing more chapters with just the character's thoughts too. Also, I hadn't really planned on doing this but I might be brining in other character's POVs into the story too. Such as Paige's and Dylan's. Due to the fact we should all know exactly what they are thinking too. Also, things are getting really busy with me so updates are going to start getting a little slow for about a month. I'm really sorry. But I will still keep trying to write as often as possible. **


	12. Chapter 12

**So first off, before you all get mad that this is a short chapter and it took me forever to update, lemme just start by saying..i'm really really really sorry. I wanted to have a nice long juicy chapter for you. I'm sorry I couldn't and for a few reseason. 1, i'm still working off each chapter with each emotion (okay it's really more of my excuse) and second, I've been sooo busy with school right now which will be over in 2 weeks and I know I haven't updated in a while, so wanted to get you guys something. I'm not trying to drag it out, i'm just trying to move it at a steady pace, but this is the last chapter before the ball really starts to get rolling. Promise. **

------------

Chapter 12

I was still looking him in the eye as I finished those words to him. Though there was still an indescribable feeling settling at the bottom of my stomach, I was also feeling what I thought was a little hope. Hope that maybe things weren't all that bad. Hope that maybe everything would be okay. Even if it was a false hope. I decided I didn't care, at least it was something to hold on to. Suddenly I noticed Hazel appearing from behind a parked car in the lot. She suddenly stopped at my glance towards her. I suddenly noticed Marco was still holding my hands and I pulled them back. I just realized how this probably looked.

"Oh, you know what. I can see you two are busy. I'll just go." Hazel said quickly. Her eyes were wide open and she turned making a dart for it.

"Hazel!" I called suddenly starting to panic.

Hazel turned around, she was giddy and nervous, "Oh, no I don't want to interrupt anything." She said slowly taking a few steps back.

I had no idea what to say. She had been the last person I had been worried about in all this mess.

"Hazel..." Marco began, but also seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Really, this is non of my business." Hazel replied trying to make a another break for it.

"Hazel wait." Marco called out.

"What are you doing?" I questioned Marco.

"Alex," He started. I could see face change from panic to desperation, "She knows."

At those words Hazel started turning around again trying to avoid the situation entirely. I could feel my stomach drop. If Hazel knew, _who else knew?_ I took a few steps forward, grabbed Hazel by the arm and turned her around to face me. I tried to think of something to say but nothing came out. I stared at her hard. She obviously knew what I was thinking.

"I haven't told Paige anything." Hazel said quickly. My gaze did not change. "Or anyone else." She finished looking away.

"Hazel..." I began, but she cut me off.

"Your going to have to tell Paige. Really, it's not like you can hide it." Hazel had suddenly seemed to have gained a boost of confidence, because instead of trying to avoid my gaze, she was now looking at me head on.

Her last sentence made me jump inside. I quickly looked down at my stomach for fear I had developed a basketball shaped thing sticking out. I was relieved to find my tummy flat and smooth. Hazel's words were true though. In only a few months time I would start showing and it wouldn't just be Paige who would be finding out…but the entire school. I returned my gaze at Hazel. My lack of response seemed to be eating at her, her sudden boost of confidence pealing away layer by layer.

"She's right." Marco stepped in, "Maybe we should tell her together."

"Cuz that will be better." I replied sarcastically. I knew no matter how Paige found out it wouldn't change her reaction to it. I would going to have to deal with Paige head on. The outcome was something I wasn't sure of and that scared me.

"And you should do it soon." Hazel jumped it rolling her eyes to the side trying avoid eye contact, "Paige is already off the deep end."

"And Dylan." Hazel suddenly said. Her eyes widened. I could tell she had forgotten to include Dylan into her calculations.

Marco rubbed the side of this forehead, "Yes." He moaned realizing just how complicated the situation was. Hazel seemed to be putting all the pieces together too. She gave a look I had never seen from her before. She looked like she was thinking.

He glanced at me and I glanced back. We both knew there was no way around it. We both knew what we had to do. We weren't going to make up stories or excuses to what had happened and we weren't going to rehearse what needed to be said. We weren't going to worry about where we told them or if we were together. We were just going to tell the truth and pray that somewhere deep down inside they would have it in them to forgive us. But we weren't going to get our hopes up.

---------------------

**Like I said, I'm really really really sorry for the short chapter! As you can see...next chapter is going to get very interesting..and there will be an alex/paige confrontation maybe more..but i'm going to make sure it's a really good juicy chapter! But because of school, I'm not sure when I'll have it up...but i promise to try to update again ASAP. I'm going to try to keep the chapters long and juicy for you too! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I just want to say, I am really really sorry it took me so long to update! I got my wisdom teeth taken out last monday and I'm still recovering. But I am feeling a lot better now. And I dont want you guys to think I dropped the story. I haven't. I am hoping to update more often now too. **

**Okay...now for this chapter. There were a lot of emotions I had to try to capture. I did the best I could and you really kinda have to visualize the characters. I didn't want to over dramatize and there are still things that need to be resolved. This chapter is told in Alex's POV.**

------------------

Chapter 13

I made my way down the halls of Degrassi secretly hoping that somehow I would be able to magically avoid Paige all day. Though of course, at that thought like a bat out of hell, Paige Michalchuk suddenly appeared in front of me.

"What is wrong with everybody today?" She demanded. I could see that her temper was shot and she was literally on the verge of a breakdown. I fumbled for something to say.

"I mean, you, Marco, Hazel..." She rambled on practically laughing from anger, "You are all acting strange today!" Paige suddenly pointed her index finer at me, "And don't tell me I'm over reacting. Because I am not over reacting! And you are going to tell me what is going on!" She folded her arms across her chest waiting for me to respond.

I was stunned. I could not move. I could not breathe. I could not think. I glanced around hoping that Marco or even Hazel would come around the corner. I don't know why, I would just feel safer if I wasn't dealing with Paige alone. I looked back at Paige who raised her eyebrow. I could see she was getting impatient for me to answer.

"Paige..." I started.

Paige shifted her lips to one side, obviously more than annoyed.

"Can we talk some place quiet?" I asked hoping Paige wouldn't make a scene.

Paige looked around the hallway in disbelief as if wondering why they needed to be someplace quiet. I crossed my fingers hoping to god Paige didn't burst out into a yelling phase as she was sometimes known to do.

I slowly nodded my head bidding for her not to say anything. She frustratedly nodded back.

"Okay then. Some place quiet." She said walking past me. I could tell she was beyond boiling point.

I found myself again standing outside on the front steps of Degrassi. I was actually a little relieved to be outside again. If Paige went completely psycho on me, I knew I would have a running chance. We moved off the steps and walked over by the tables near the trees. It was more secluded there.

"Alright. Speak." Paige said bluntly folding her arms across her chest and shifting her weight to one foot.

"Okay..." I started. I knew I had to say something. I started twiddling my thumbs thinking desperately how to word it.

Paige gave of a heavy sigh to show her irritation.

"I'm gonna have a baby!" I blurted out. Somehow I managed to sound sort of excited as if it were good news. I don't know why, maybe I was hoping Paige would catch some of my excitement. She didn't.

"Your gonna have a what?" Paige repeated as if she didn't quite understand what I was saying.

"A baby." I said very quietly hoping maybe she had confused the word baby for something else more upsetting.

"Your pregnant!" Paige suddenly blurted out. It sounded as if she was speaking through a microphone. I could only look at her and nodded.

"How is that possible?" Paige ask forcefully. I could see her temper was rising to a point were she actually appeared calm.

"Whoa...Paige Michalchuk! And yet another, oh so incredible skill we didn't know you had." J.T suddenly appeared from behind the bushes. J.T. scanned the entire length of Paige's body.

"I wouldn't have guessed." He said in a playful shock.

Paige suddenly reached out and grabbed J.T. by his collar.

"J.T, if you utter so much as a word of this to _anyone_ I will personally disable your ability to have children ever again..._permanently._"

J.T's face changed from amusement to sudden fear. He glanced down quickly before looking back up at Paige nodding his head intensely.

"Not a word. Got it." He said forcing a smiling. Paige forcefully let go.

J.T. clumsily fixed his shirt, "Well, as you may know," He started slowly beginning to walk backwards, "I am actually going through this myself...so if you ever need..."

Paige's face harshend so much J.T instantly shut up.

"Right then..." He said trailing off. He turned around and quickly disappeared out of view.

Paige turned back around to face me. She shook her head trying to bring herself back into reality.

"How." She said slowly and calmly...but extremely forcefully.

I didn't even have time to think of an appropriate response before Paige decided my answer was taking to long.

"I mean...we can't..._I _can't...this can't happen!" She blurted out. She was beginning to go into freaking mode. I suddenly wished Marco or even Hazel was here to help me talk to her and help calm her down. Because I did not know how to do it. Why did I choose to do this alone?

"Paige..." I started apologetically.

"Who's is it?" She questioned. Her tone was stern and still forceful.

The question took me aback a little. I had been spending all this time just trying to get up the courage to tell Paige I was pregnant. I hadn't even thought about how Paige would react when she found out who the father was.

"I mean, who have you been sleeping around with, _behind my back."_ Paige emphasized the last part.

"No one!" I answered quickly. I didn't want Paige to think I had been cheating on her, "It was after we had that break up."

The last words didn't seem to soften Paige's facial expression at all. She looked as stern and as cold as ever. I she glanced up a little, I could see tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

"Who's?" She asked again even more forcefully than before.

I tilted my head down so I had a good view of my shoes and in the lowest tone I could get I muttered:

"Marco. Marco's the father." I didn't know how to expect Paige react. Whether that would make her feel better or worse. I just knew I couldn't look at her. From the corner of my eye I notice Paige brining her hand to her eye to wipe away her tears. I glanced up a little. I was suddenly afraid and Paige was looking harder to read than ever. Her face was full of so many emotions; anger, sadness, hurt, shock, despair, disbelief.

She looked as if she had so many questions but didn't even know where to begin. Her emotions were overcoming her and she looked as if she might actually faint from exhaustion.

"Paige..." I said again apologetically, reaching out to touch her arm. Paige yanked it away from me taking a few steps back.

"Don't!" She demanded.

"Paige..." I said again, but this time I felt I was begging.

"I mean..." She started I could hear the panic in her voice, "I don't even know how to process this. I don't even know where to begin. I don't even know how to feel." She started shaking her head.

"Paige..." I said again, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Paige questioned, "Sorry, doesn't do anything, Alex." Paige was breaking down and I knew I was walking on egg shells.

"I was...It didn't mean anything." I started trying to explain. From the beginning? I myself wasn't even sure where I was beginning my story. I was just trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make the situation worse.

Paige brought her hand up to her mouth. She was getting fidgety as she was trying to think of something to say or do.

"I still care about." I said quickly trying to say it with every ounce of emotion I had.

"_Still_?" Paige questioned.

I shook my head trying to find the right words, "I did then too." I said quickly correcting myself. I only felt I was digging myself a whole, one that I would never be able to climb out of.

Paige shook her head, "I can't..." She started. She was fumbling with her words now, "I can't deal with this." She took a few steps back

"Paige..." I said again pleafully.

"I can't." Her eyes were beginning to swell with tears again.

"Paige, _don't_." I said starting to cry. I could see it was making Paige start to cry too.

Paige took a few more steps away from me.

"_Paige..._" I pleaded. Tears where running down my cheeks now.

Paige shook her head, trying to find the words.

"I don't know." Was all Paige said, a tear running down the side of face. She wiped it away. "I don't know..." She said again.

It was the last thing Paige said to me before turning and walking away. Leaving me and the baby alone.

--------------------

**I hadn't planned on doing this orginally, but I think next chapter will be told from Paige's POV. I feel that's best to get the most of out Paige's feelings and thoughts. I dont plan on going to Paige's POV a lot during the story, just when there are emotions with Paige that are internal and cannot be expressed with Paige in 3rd person. **


	14. Chapter 14

**There are a few things I want to say. First, Im really really sorry for the long wait. I've been extremely busy with school and work. Second, I am also really really sorry for the short chapter. This chapter is written from Paige's POV and pretty much completely deals with Paige's inner struggle. I tried my best to capture her in character. Also, I am really sick and really tired but I still wanted to get this chapter up for you all. So, I didn't get to proof it a thousand times. I did go over it twice, but there still may be some small errors here and there. I also may revise this chapter once I am feeling better. **

--------------

Chapter 14

This is ridiculous. I can't think..._I can't breathe._ I wanted so badly to glance behind me but I couldn't take it. Alex, standing there alone. I felt the tears streaming down my face. I tried so hard to make them stop. I wanted to make them stop. All the pain inside me was so intense. I was still trying to process everything. I kept my head and tried to look as if there was nothing wrong, but I feared I was unable to hide my obvious distress. I wasn't even paying attention to were I was walking.

"Paige." I heard Marco call me.

I glanced over to see him coming towards me as I walked in his direction.

"Paige." He said again as he approached me.

I glanced up at him, unable to say anything. Though he could obvious tell by my facial expression I knew. I could see he was speechless and waiting for my reaction.

"Look, Paige," He said obviously expecting me to stop. I didn't. I didn't even look at him as I walked by.

I wanted to. I wanted to give him a dirty look, but I couldn't even bring myself to do that. I felt as if I didn't care. All my angry, shock, sadness, guilt had numbed me. I could do nothing but walk and even that was subconscious. My thoughts were so scattered and I tried so desperately to stop my tears. I suddenly found myself at my van. I didn't even noticed I had walked this far. I opened my purse and grabbed my keys. I wasn't even going to try to make it through the rest of the day. I opened the door and got in the van. I put the key in the ignition. Then suddenly I stopped. I wiped my face again. I was sniffing bad. Rethinking the conversation I had just had with Alex. This wasn't possible. _No._ I didn't know where to even start my thoughts or how to feel. I felt hurt and ashamed. _Ashamed?_ I didn't understand anything. I didn't understand my thoughts. I didn't understand my feelings. I didn't understand what was going on. I suddenly felt small and alone. This was a problem, but was it mine? Yes, Alex was my girlfriend, but were her problems my problems? _Wait? What am I thinking? _Of course they were. But how could she do this? My body seemed to be working on autopilot. It wasn't long before I found myself in the driveway of my home. I was still unable to form complete thoughts as I fumbled to turn the van off. I quickly got out slamming the door. My breathing was heavy and I felt as if I had just run a mile. I stood trying to catch my breath. I felt like everything was spinning around me. After a few moments I quickly fumbled inside my house. I slammed the door so hard behind me, it caused Dylan to peak his head from out of the kitchen.

"Paige?" He questioned.

I didn't answer. I didn't care to know why he was home when he should have been at university. I didn't care to talk to him at all, or to anyone. I just wanted to reach my room. Some place were I could just...I didn't even know what I wanted to do. I just need to keep moving. I practically sprinted up the stairs slamming the door shut behind me.

----------

**I wish I could say that I will have the next chapter up much sooner, but I can't promise anything. Though, I know where im going with the story right now, I am not sure how I am going to break up the next set of chapters. I am still going to be working with Paige's emotion (because Paige isn't done yet) but I will also be factoring in Dylan sometime in the next chapter or so. I also hope for the next chapter to be longer. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Like I tend to do at the beginning of every chapter. I am sorry for the wait. I hate making everyone wait so long for updates. I try to write as quickly as I can without rushing it. Here is the next chapter of the story. At the moment I am trying to get through the part where everyone finds out. I want to make sure each character has equal time. This chapter is told from Dylan's POV. I am trying to make the chapter as long as I can. This chapter is longer than the last one and I will keep trying to make the chapters as long as I can. I know right now updates are slow. I would also like to take this chance to thank everyone who reads this story. You are all great and I can't thank you enough! D**

**Also, I would also like to thank a few people. On the person I love and who inspires me to keep writing and the second who's been proofing all my work. **

---------------

Chapter 15 :

Opening the refrigerator door I grabbed out the sliced turkey, mayonnaise, and mustered. I closed the refrigerator door and opened the door to the pantry. After removing the sliced bread I closed the door. Though I loved university life, it was nice to get away for a few days and enjoy the peacefulness of home..._or so I thought._ My sandwich making was interrupted by a slamming of the door. I hadn't expected anyone to come home for at least a few more hours. I placed down the butter knife I had picked up to spread the mayonnaise with and peaked my head out from the kitchen.

"Paige?" I questioned startled to see her and to top it off she looked completely broken down. I could tell she had been crying. She didn't answer me. She didn't even turn to look at me. She just thudded up stairs which was followed by another slamming of the door. I remained still for a moment. Unsure of what was going on, I made my way up the stairs and to Paige's room. I stood by the door for a second. I pressed my ear against the wood to see if I could ear any sounds. I thought I could hear Paige sobbing. I was very careful when I knocked on the door. When I didn't hear an answer I slowly turned the knob and carefully pushed the door ajar.

"Paige?" I asked softly entering the room, "Is everything okay?"

Paige was sitting on the edge of her bed. Her back was facing me. She suddenly got up as if she hadn't been aware at all of my presence. I could hear her sniffling. She quickly turned to face me.

"Yea, everything is fine. Just peachy." She replied plastering a fake smile across her face. Her eyeliner was smeared across her checks, despite her obvious attempts to wipe it off.

"It doesn't look like it." I said taking a few more steps forward, "Paige, what happened?" I asked forcefully, determined to get the truth.

Paige shook her head chuckling as she turned away.

"Look, just go." She demanded.

"No." I said.

"_Leave._" She said again raising her tone.

"Not until you tell me what happened." I replied standing my ground.

Paige quickly turned around. Her face was a mix of anger and hurt.

"You want to know what happened?" She questioned, her tone still forceful. I didn't have time to respond as Paige suddenly

jolted forward. Her hands suddenly touching the top of my chest and shoulders and she pushed my out of her room with such a force I couldn't even stand my ground. Paige was still in her room, one hand was on the door she seemed filled with fury.

"You want to know what happened?" She asked again her tone was even stronger than before, "Ask your boyfriend." She said slamming the door in my face.

I was left in a state of shock. It was normal for Paige to have a tempter, _but this bad?_ I wanted to knock on the door again and demand she tell me but I knew Paige wasn't going to tell me anything. I was completely bewildered on what to do. _Ask my boyfriend?_ I was confused as why she would make me go to Marco? Did it involve him? I went to my old room and reach for my cell phone. I hit the speed dial for Marco's number and placed the phone to my ear. I was now desperate to know what was going on. I paced my room as the phone rang. I actually expected the voice mail to get the call. So when I heard the standard _Hi, you've reached Marco..._, I wasn't surprised.

"Hey, Marco, it's Dylan. Give me a call when you can. Okay, bye." I tried to sound as calm as I could. I closed my phone continuing to pace my room. I was trying to decide if I should go out and try to find Marco or just wait for his call. It then dawned at me that Marco should be at school. I decided I would give it another fifteen minutes and then try to call him again. I was feeling extremely anxious now. I tried to figure out what could have upset Paige so much. Did Paige and Alex have a fight? I hope they didn't break up. It was only recently I even discovered my sister was dating Alex. Paige had kept it somewhat discreet to the family. It was Marco who had spilled the beans. He had mentioned something about Paige going out for her anniversary. I had questioned Marco insistently until he told me the whole truth about Paige and Alex. I was completely surprised. I had never expected my sister to..._swing that way_. I was happy though and Paige was happy. And now suddenly, something was wrong. I took a seat on my bed, running my fingers through my hair.

I went back down stairs to finish making my sandwich. I ate quickly. I was lost deep in thought. I wanted to know what happened. I would check my phone every few minutes to make sure I hadn't missed Marco's call. When I finished eating I quickly cleaned up my mess and went back upstairs. I thought about knocking on Paige's door again to see if she had calmed down but then decided against it. I went back to my room and closed my door. I walked back to my bed. This was the bad part about visiting home. None of my stuff was here. I laid down on my bed and rested my head against the pillow. Suddenly my phone rang. I quickly sat up grabbing my phone. I saw Marco's name flashing across the screen. I quickly flipped it open.

"Marco." I answered forceful.

"Dylan…_hey_." Marco replied. I could tell he was trying to stay calm.

"Marco, what happened?" I questioned. There was a moment of silence. I could hear the voices of other people and I assumed he was still at school. I heard Marco take a deep breath.

"Dylan, I need to talk to you."

--------

**Sorry to end the chapter right here but I felt that was the right way to end next. This chapter was really just a transition into Dylan's character. There will be more Marco and Dylan in the next chapter and probably some Alex. Not sure yet. Next chapter will be longer. And I promise I will update as soon as I can!!! Thanks again everyone for reading and waiting for the updates! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes! Finally chapter 16 is up. I am really sorry for the delay in updates. I will be able to update a bit more often for a little while and I am I hoping to post a few more chapters before I start school again. Anyways, I will try to keep my notes short for this chapter short. Since I have taken so long for the update everyone has a nice long chapter to read. Though, the chapter ended up being longer than I had expected. So I will be splitting this chapter into 2 parts. (But don't worry, this chapter is over 5 pages which is longer than my normal chapters for this story) and the next chapter (which I have already begun writing will pick up right where this one left off). And I don't think I do this enough. But I would like to thank everyone who takes the time to read my stories. You guys are the greatest! D (Some of you have been messaging me and I did reply to you (and you know who you are) but I am not sure if you got it. Hopefully you did. ) )**

**I proof read the chapter and spell checked it as always. Though since this is a long chapter I'm not able to proof it over and over. But I do believe I caught most of the major errors and a lot of the small ones too. So I hope it will be a smooth read. This chapter is told in Marco's POV and starts right after Alex tells Paige the news.**

----------------

Chapter 16

I was walking. That was all I knew. I wasn't sure were I was going or where I was trying to get to. I was breathing fast and my eyes were out of focus. I looked up hoping to see someone. I wanted to find Alex. As I scanned the area I noticed Paige walking towards me. Paige was really one of a kind. She was excellent at hiding her feelings and emotions, especially when they were emotions of pain and anger. But me being one of the few people who knew Paige better than anyone could see she was extremely upset. I knew she finally knew. Paige glanced at me quickly and then her glance went past me.

"Paige..." I started searching for words. But I didn't have too. She pretended like I wasn't even there and walked right by me.

I thought about chasing after her but decided against it. Paige obviously wasn't in a talking mood and I knew I wouldn't have much luck. Especially since she was probably mad at me too. I turned my head to look in the direction that Paige had come from. I saw Alex sitting on the bench. She had both hands supporting her head. Her fingers were caught in her hair and she was staring blankly at the table. I hurried over to her.

"Alex." I said stopping by the table.

Her eyes were filled with tears. She shook her head, "It's ruined. Everything is ruined."

I searched my mind for something comforting to say. But I could fine nothing. Alex was right. Everything was ruined. I stood there for a few moments trying to think of something to say.

"I am so screwed. I don't know what I'm going to do." Alex said more to herself than to me.

I took a seat next to her, "We are going to figure this out. Everything will work. You'll see." I said trying to cheer her up. I wasn't even concerned if it was true or not. Even hearing it was making me believe everything would be alright. Alex shook her head. I knew she didn't believe me. Though, it was making me feel better.

I could hear Alex sniffling. I could tell she was trying so hard not to cry.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I suggested.

"No." She replied.

"You can't stay at school." I pointed out, "You're breaking down."

"I can't go home." Alex said starting to break down, "How am I going to tell my mother? We can barely afford to support ourselves. How am I going to support a baby?"

I could see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Look Alex, like I said before," I replied resting my hand on hers causing her gaze to shift towards me, "We will figure something out. And I mean that. You are not alone. I'm in this too. Just as much as you are."

I could tell my words were having a small effect on her. Though, I was mostly just glad she wasn't fighting me anymore. She was actually letting me help and comfort her. I didn't think she had any other choice.

"Here, I can take you back to my place and we can figure this out." I suggested. I sounded more upbeat than I had expected.

Alex let off a smile. I could tell she was trying to make it seem fake.

"Marco! Alex! There you are. I've been looking for you." Hazel cried out,

I looked up at her. Alex didn't even bother.

"Is everything okay?" Hazel asked.

"What do you think?" Alex replied sarcastically.

"You told Paige?" Hazel questioned.

"Yep." Alex replied.

Hazel was silent. I could tell Hazel wanted to ask how it went, but Hazel like myself knew Paige better than anyone. Hazel already knew Paige didn't take it well.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." I said getting up. Alex did too.

"Wait? Were are guys going?" Hazel asked from behind us.

I turned around, "I'm taking Alex back to my place."

"Well, I'm coming too." Hazel replied moving towards us.

I was surprised when Alex didn't say anything, though she did give a "_You're kidding"_ facial expression.

"You guys are not leaving me here alone to wonder what's going on. You're my friends, and believe it or not, you are too Alex." Hazel argued.

I looked around. Everybody was going on with their daily lives. I couldn't help but think how uncomplicated their lives seemed right now compared to mine. I glanced over by the front steps of Degrassi. J.T. was sitting on the steps having a conversation with Toby. I noticed he kept glancing over at Alex and me. I suddenly started to feel as if everyone was staring at us.

"Look, that's fine Hazel. Come with us. Let's just go." I said forcefully. I just wanted to get out of here. Some where were I could just think.

We three made our way to my car. Alex took the passenger side and Hazel sat in the back. It only took a few minutes and we were out of the school bounds of Degrassi. The car was silent. No one wanted to speak. I hadn't been driving long before I started by a small sounds.

_buzz buzz_

I jumped. Alex turned to look at me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I had it on vibrate.

"It's Dylan." I said quickly. My heart sank. I could tell from the corner of my eye that Alex was staring at me intensely. I could feel my palms getting sweaty and I tried my best to keep my thoughts clear._ Did he know? How could he know? Paige told him. No. He just misses me and wants to see what I'm doing. In the middle of a school day? I should answer it. He knows I'm at school... or should be. He just wanted to tell me something._ As all the thoughts fluttered through my mind the phone was suddenly silent. I flipped it open "_1 missed call"_.

I shook my head not knowing what to do. I kept trying to concentrate on the road but I felt restless.

"Who was it?" Alex asked.

"Dylan." I replied not turning my gaze from my phone.

Alex was silent.

"You don't think he knows, does he?" Hazel asked from the back seat.

"I don't know." I said trying to keep my concentration on the road, "You don't think Paige would have told him?" I asked trying to sound casual but there was nothing but fear in my voice.

"I don't know. Where is Paige?" Hazel questioned. I could tell the question had been addressed to Alex.

"Like I know." Alex said trying to keep her tone down.

"Should I call him? What if he knows?" I asked. I didn't hear an answer. I glanced at my phone and then back at the road, "I should call him." I made up my mind.

"You should drive." Alex said forcefully. I looked up at the road noticing the red light. I slammed on my breaks.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked looking around the car.

Hazel nodded.

"Marco, give me that!" Alex said grabbing the phone out of my hand.

"Alex!" I said trying to think of an argument but before I could finish.

"Drive." She said, "I don't plan on dying today."

"Fine." I replied. My heart was pounding.

-------

It was almost a relief to be home. I felt safe there.

"Hello?" I questioned as I opened the front door, "Ma?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Good. She's gone." I said opening the door all the way so Hazel and Alex could come inside. Alex walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Hazel joined her.

"Paige has been calling me." Hazel said flipping her phone open.

"What did she say?" Alex asked quickly.

"Nothing. She's been hanging up before I even had time to answer." Hazel replied.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair.

"You don't think she told Dylan?" I asked.

None of them answered. I could feel my heart in my chest. I was so frustrated. Things were going great with us and I really didn't want to ruin that. I was scared out of my mind and not just with Dylan...but with everything. My future. My plans. Everything had changed.

"Whether Dylan knows or not, you have to talk to him. And the soon the better." Hazel said.

"I don't know if I'm ready." I said more to myself than to anyone in the room.

"You don't have a choice." Alex blurted out.

I got out my cell phone and flipped it open. I hit the call back button and held the phone up to my ear. I was pacing. The phone rang a few times.

"Marco." I heard Dylan's voice answer forcefully. I was so scared. _He knew._

"Dylan…_hey_." I replied trying to stay calm.

"Marco, what happened?" Dylan asked. _He didn't know._ By the tone in his voice. He was just concerned. I felt a little better knowing I didn't have to explain myself..._yet._ There was a moment of silence as I mustered up courage to say the words. I took a deep breath.

"Dylan, I need to talk to you."

"Um, sure Marco." Dylan replied sounding very unsure, "Did something happen?"

My heart was pounding faster and faster. I felt as if it were about to explode.

"Well, kinda." I replied.

"Kinda?" Dylan replied. I could tell he was confused, "Paige is on the verge of a mental break down. What happened to her?" He asked forcefully.

"Nothing." I said instinctively. Forgetting that this whole incident also involved Paige just as much as it involved Dylan.

"Don't tell me nothing Marco. She is in her room crying her eyes out! What happened to her?" Dylan demanded.

"Look," I said trying to think of the next thing to say without giving away to much information, "Nothing happened with Paige..." I took a long pause, "It's me."

"You?" Dylan questioned.

"Yes, Dylan can we talk in person?" I asked not sure if I really wanted to do that.

"Marco, what's going on?" He asked.

"Dylan..." I started. I knew I had to say something, "_I'm sorry._"was all I could say.

_click_

My heart sank. Dylan had hung up on me.

"What's happened?" Hazel asked staring at me.

"He hung up on me." I said in disbelief.

"He didn't take it well?" Hazel asked trying to sound empathetic

"I didn't even get a chance to tell him." I answered.

I went over to the table that Alex and Hazel were sitting at. My entire day had been nothing but one big mess. I had actually gotten to a point were nothing even seemed real. I felt like I was dreaming and I was just waiting to wake up. I glanced up at Alex who seemed to be in a trance staring at the table. I turned my gaze to Hazel. I could tell she wanted to say something but was deciding against it. I ran my fingers through my hair. The silence was deafening.

"So what's the plan now?" Hazel asked. I could tell she was rethinking her decision to come with us.

"I don't know." I answered, "I guess we have to sort through this. Figure out what we are going to do."

"Obviously we are going to get a two story house with a three car garage with a white picket fence." Alex cut in, "Oh, and a dog. We need to have a dog."

I couldn't help but grin at her sarcasm. I turned to look at Hazel, "That's the plan." I said jokingly.

Hazel gave off a fake chuckle.

"You need to tell Dylan." Alex said bluntly.

"I know." I replied, "This is just so huge and crazy." I was beginning to sink back into my state of worry.

"Well, he already knows something is up." Hazel said.

"Can we just not talk about Dylan right now?" I asked forcefully. It was just so much easier not having to think about it. My mind shifted to Alex and the baby, "Alex, what are you going to do?" I asked just trying to change the subject.

"House...picket fence." Alex replied.

"You know what..." Hazel butt in, "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She got up and left the room. I could tell Alex was relieved that Hazel had left the room. She settled down a little more in her chair.

I leaned in over the table a little, "Have you seen a doctor yet?" I asked.

"Yep." Alex nodded.

"And...?" I asked not really sure what I was asking for.

"And he told me I was pregnant." Alex said standing up and walking over to my kitchen sink. I rolled my eyes at her response and got up from my seat too.

"Alex, I'm trying to help." I said walking over to her.

"I know." She responded blankly. I could tell she was really trying to be nice and not yell at me.

Before anything else could be said I heard the sound of my front door unlocking and opening. I heard a voice.

"Marco?"

---------------

**I am really sorry to end it like that. Like i said I had to split the chapter because it was getting to long. I have alreay written some of the next chapter and I promise you won't have to wait months for it. I should have it up within a few days and it will pick up right were it left off. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Not much to say for this chapter. This chapter ends right where chapter 16 left off. It's still being told in Marco's POV. Quick shout out to my special onk. **

** I proofed like usual. So errors are hopefully small and I'm really hoping there are non. I really try to get them all for you guys.  
**

---------------------

Chapter 17

"Ma..." I said trying not to sound surprised or nervous.

"What are you doing home from school? And who is this?" She replied closing the door.

"Uhh...Ma...this is Alex." I said quickly introducing her. Alex put up her hand and did a slight wave.

"Marco, aren't you suppose to be in school?" She asked concernedly.

"Uhhh...half day today Ma. Faculty meeting." I said making it up.

"Ohh..." She replied. I was relieved to know she bought it, "Well are you hungry?" She asked looking at me and Alex.

"No thanks, Ma. We're fine." I smiled.

"Ohh...alright." My mother replied, "Did you two want something to drink?"

"Ma.." I replied more forcefully than I had intended, "We're fine."

She rolled her eyes in acceptance. I felt suddenly nervous as I analyzed the situation. I was here in my house with my mother and my friend who was carrying my unborn child. I hadn't felt this way since I was trying to muster up the courage to tell my parents I was gay. I could tell my mother felt just as awkward as Alex and I were.

"Are you two going to stay here?" She asked

"I don't know what we are going to do." I replied. I had never spoken anything more true. I did have no clue what Alex and I were going to do.

I suddenly felt my heart sink. I had to tell my parents. I had been so caught up in dealing how was I going to tell Dylan that I didn't even take any time to think about how my parents were going to react and deal with all this. This just seemed to be getting worse and worse as the day went by.

"Umm...Alex. Let's go hang in my room." I said quickly suddenly wanting to get away from my mom.

"Okay..." Alex said not really knowing how to react.

My mother gave me a strange face as Alex and I started walking to my room.

"Don't worry ma...I'm still gay." I joked trying to lighten the mood. Even Alex let off a fake smile.

Before I could even take three steps I heard another knock on the door. I stopped dead in my tracks.

My mother reached over to answer it but before I could say anything ...

"Oh, Dylan!" My mother exclaimed.

"Is Marco home?" I could here him asking. My heart started pounding again.

"Come in! Come in!" My mother said happily opening up the door to let Dylan walk in.

"Marco." He said.

I had no idea what he knew or what he was thinking. I had never been so nervous or scared before in my life. I tried to stay calm.

"Dylan, hey." I replied trying to sound upbeat. Dylan didn't reply. I could tell he wasn't going to say whatever was on his mind with my mother in the room watching us intensely.

"Umm…Dylan.." I started I could tell my voice was crackling, "can i talk with you? Outside?" I asked trying not to sound to obvious to my mother that something was wrong.

"Sure." Dylan said not taking his eyes off me.

I made my way toward the front door. Dylan was right behind me. I made a small glance at Alex. I could see she was just standing there awkwardly with my mother. I felt bad for leaving her there but I had no other choice.

"Marco, what's going on?" Dylan questioned once we were outside.

"Ummm..." I said trying to stall as I searched for the right words.

"Marco." Dylan said. He was forcing me to answer. I was left with no other choice.

"A few months ago..." I started. I couldn't even look Dylan in the eye, "It was after we broke up."

My story was choppy and I could tell Dylan was trying to follow it word for word.

I cleared my throat, "Alex and I sort of..." I trailed off.

"Sort of what?" Dylan asked wanting me to continue.

"I'm gonna be father." I said sounding cheery. I didn't know any other way to say it. Though inside I felt nothing but fear and pain.

"What?" Dylan asked in disbelief. He didn't seem to understand. It wasn't the fact that I was hurting him that killed me. Nor was it the fact that I knew everything was going to be different now. It was the fact that Dylan said nothing. He ran his fingers through his hair. He was looking down at the ground.

"Dylan." I said, "Please say _something._" I begged.

Dylan shook his head. I couldn't tell if he was angry or hurt. I guessed it was a little of both. Just watching him caused the tears to swell up in my eyes.

"Dylan..." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek, "I'm sorry." I reached out to touch his arm but he took a step back.

"Don't!" He yelled, "Don't touch me." He said trying to calm down.

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I can't do this." Dylan replied shaking his head.

"Can't do what?" I asked. I could feel my heart sinking even as he spoke.

"I don't know, Marco. How could you?" He asked. He didn't even know what to say.

"Dylan, it meant nothing. I was just...I don't even know what it was." I tried desperately to get him to understand.

Dylan just looked at me. I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I can't talk to you right now, Marco." Dylan said, "I need to go." He turned around and started walking away.

"Dylan." I cried, "I'm sorry!"

Dylan turned back to look at me for a second and then continued walking to his car. I shook my head. I couldn't help but break down into tears. I sat down on my porch resting my hand on my head. The tears were flowing down my cheeks now. I notice someone taking a seat next to me on the porch. I looked up to see Alex sitting next to me. She licked her lower lip. I could see she was actually looking for something comforting to say.

"It's going to be okay, isn't it?" I asked suddenly feeling hopeless.

"Yea. It will be fine." She replied. I could tell she didn't believe herself. I could feel her arm around me as she wrapped me into a sort of half hug.

We sat on my porch for awhile. Alex just let me cry. After a long while I finally felt I was ready to deal. I took Alex by the hand and lead her back into my house. My mother was cleaning the kitchen table. She had made herself lunch. She suddenly stooped cleaning to look at Alex and me as we walked in.

"Is everything alright with you and Dylan?" My mother asked curiously.

"No ma, I don't know so." I answered.

My mother was speechless. My grip on Alex's hand tightened.

"Ma..." I started.

"Hi...excuse me..." Hazel's voice cut in. She had apparently been hiding in the back of my house this entire time.

"Umm...I think I should go." Hazel said awkwardly leaving through the front door as quietly as possible.

There was a moment of silence following the shutting of the front door. I took a deep breath.

"Ma..." I started, "Alex and I are going to have baby."

----------------------

**Alright. Here is the part that gets tricky. I know where I'm going, but I'm not sure what lead I will take in the next chapter. There is alot of emotions going on with the characters right now. I have to get that out. And though a lot of the chapters will deal with Marco and Alex, we have not seen the last of Paige, Dylan or the other characters. There will still be their emotions and reactions to things over time. They will continue to come into play with the story. So don't think they are gone. )**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know it took me a little long to update. I was finishing up one of my other stories. Which I am happy to say I did complete. So guess what...this is now my top priority chapter story! **

**This chapter is a little short and I'm sorry. I really wanna start writing some longer chapters. I have been getting a lot of people asking me what's going to happen with Paige and Dylan in the story. This story is about Marco and Alex as the key characters...BUT... Paige and Dylan will have a role in the story and that role will get a lot bigger as time progresses. So we wont be seeing a lot of them right now...but we will be seeing them a lot later (in a good way ;-) ). Though I'm not going to spoiler you and tell you exactly what their role is, you can expect them to be in the story. **

**I had a little trouble deciding where I was going to go with this chapter. Though I have a feel for where I'm heading now with the next chapter. **

-------------------

Chapter 18

"Marco? What are you saying?"

I took a deep breath, "Ma, we are going to have a baby." I repeated.

I could see the confused look on my mothers face.

"Marco, how can this be? I do not understand?" My mother replied. I could tell she was trying to figure out how it was possible.

I glanced at Alex who was looking beyond nervous.

"She is your girlfriend?" My mother asked still trying to make sense of things.

Alex instantly shook her head.

"No, ma. She's not my girlfriend." I clarified.

"Then...?" My mother questioned.

"Ma..." I started, but then I realized. I had no idea how to explain it.

My mother's face was full of concern and confusion. She did not understand. I didn't even understand. I finally just gave up trying to explain.

"I don't know, ma." I said, taking a seat by the table, "It just happened...and I have to deal with it."

Luckily for me, my mother was more understanding than she was aggressive. I could also see she was in state of shock. She hadn't expected _this_ and honestly...neither had I.

"Marco, you are going to have baby?" My mother asked. I could see her eyes filling with tears as she took a seat next to me. I tried to hold my chuckle at my mother's poor English. _I_ wasn't going to have a baby: Alex was.

"Yea, Ma." I replied.

She looked at me for a few moments. She seemed suddenly upset.

"What are we going to tell your father?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"Nothing." I said quickly, "We aren't going to tell Pa anything..._yet."_

My mother shifted her gaze down at the table. I had no idea what was going through her mind but it killed me to know what I was doing to her. It wasn't too long ago that I had come out to her and now this. I felt awful. I had forgotten for a moment that Alex was here. I looked up at her. She was examining the contents of my kitchen. I notice my mother suddenly glancing at Alex. I could tell she wanted to say something but was to shy.

"Uhh...Ma." I broke in, "I'm gonna take Alex home." I said looking for an excuse to get out of the house.

"Ohh...Alright." My mother said. I could tell there was so much she wanted to say. Her face was still full of concern.

I turned to look at Alex, "Come on." I said making my way to the front door. Alex reluctantly followed.

I made my way to the car. I could hear Alex slamming the front door behind her.

"What was that?" She called trying to catch up to me.

"What was what?" I turned around.

"That's your way of handling things?" She asked arguing with me.

"Yes!" I said forcefully. I took a moment to think and then shook my head, "No!" I changed my answer. I was confused and Alex was already pushing my buttons again.

Alex folded her arms across her chest, "I can't go home."

"Did you tell your mom?" I asked

"No." She shook her head.

I could tell something was bothering her. She didn't want to go home, but I didn't know where else to take her. I thought about it for a second. I knew her home life wasn't good and now anything that happened to her affected my child too. Thinking about it, I honestly didn't want her to go home either.

"Look, let me talk to my mom. And you can stay with us." I said not even sure of what I was saying. I didn't know what to do or what was right.

Alex didn't dispute.

"Let's go back inside and work this out, okay?" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Fine, whatever." Alex replied. I took it as a good sign that she wanted to.

"Alright." I said confirming our decision, "Let's go."

----------------

**Well...it saddens me to say I start school this week. So my updates will be slowing down again. Though, since I have completed one of my other major stories. This story should be seeing more updates sooner. And I am also really gonna try not to leave huge gaps between the chapters this time. And in saying that...hopefully I can have the next chapter up sometime this week. I can't promise I will...I do I promise I will try. )**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter. Basically, I am just kind of getting an inside view of how Alex is feeling with everything right now. This is mostly a transition chapter. Since the story is about Alex and Marco, I want both their feelings to be clearly expressed. I've pretty much gotten past the whole initial shock phase with most of the characters so the story should start progress in time now. And like I have said before (but just as a reminder) we won't be seeing much of Paige and Dylan right now...but don't worry. They will still be in the story and their roles will get larger as time goes on. Oh, and I tired to take out all the errors. I'm hoping there are close to non. I'm really working on trying to catch my own mistakes...so I'm hoping I'm getting better at it. lol.  
**

**Alex's POV**

---------------

Chapter 19

I looked up at the ceiling as I lied on Marco's bed. It felt strange being in his room. It was very different from my own. It was neat and decorative and it was quiet. I couldn't even hear the voices of Marco speaking with his mother in the kitchen. In a way, I was so thankful to have someone like Marco. I wish I didn't have so much trouble showing it. I didn't want to keep pushing him away. Especially after everything he was doing for me and..._the baby._ I would be having a child. It was one thing to be pregnant, but to take care of a child. I suddenly felt afraid. This was my life and there was no changing it.

"Hey." Marco said knocking on the door.

I looked up at him.

"I spoke to my mom. It's all worked out. You can stay here." He smiled. I could tell he was just trying to cover his worried face.

"I don't think I should have this child." I said suddenly.

Marco tilted his head and looked at me, "What?" He asked.

"We could make our life go back to the way it was." I argued with him.

"You're suggesting an abortion." Marco said in disbelief.

"We don't have to ruin our lives." I said. I wasn't sure what had come over me but I felt this sudden need to run away from everything, to find the easy way out.

"Alex..." Marco began shaking his head. I he was trying to find the right words to say. He didn't approve of my suggestion at all.

I sat up and looked at him, "Things can go back to the way they were." I was trying to convince myself more than Marco. I knew things would never go back to the _exact_ way things were. It was painful enough to think that Paige would never forgive me.

"No." Marco replied, "Alex, don't do this. We will figure something out. We will make it work."

I had to admit Marco was good at offering reassuring words. He always had a way of making me feel better. Though I didn't want to quickly show it.

I ran my fingers through my hair. I rolled my eyes, speechless.

"Abortion is not a choice for us." Marco said.

"I know." I replied.

Marco and I spent the remainder of the day sitting around in silence. Marco's mom kept brining me food to eat. She said I had to eat up. Marco and I tried our bets to avoid conversation. He spent most of the time out in the kitchen while I stayed in his room. He welcomed me to browse through his many books. I graciously declined. I was finally starting to feel relaxed. I knew my mother wouldn't worry to much when I didn't come home for a night, I had a nasty habit of disappearing on her. It wasn't until I heard the closing of the door and voice of Marco's father did I start feeling tense again. Marco hadn't told me what he was going to tell his father. I felt nervous, I could hear the voices in the kitchen but I couldn't make out what they were saying. After a little while Marco came into the room.

"Alex, my mom would like you to join us for dinner." Marco said happily then his face got tense, "And my dad knows nothing." He finished quickly.

It felt weird eating dinner with Marco's family. His father went on and on about his day at work. Marco kept glancing at me nervously. He had told his father that I was a good friend who needed a place to stay. His father believed him apparently. And I wasn't going to lie, I wasn't eager for Marco to tell the truth about us just yet. After dinner Marco and his parents wanted to have some family time and watch television, I didn't really have much of a choice but to join them. I didn't pay attention to the T.V. at all. I spent the entire time in thought. I missed Paige terribly. I felt like I had lost her. I just wanted the day to be over but at the same time I was dreading the next day to come. Today was already bad and I was foreseeing tomorrow to be worse. I notice Marco giving me uneasy glances from the corner of my eye. I didn't know what to do but fold my arms across my chest and pretend to enjoy the show. I was so relieved when it was time to go to sleep.

"Alright, you sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch." Marco said.

"What?" I questioned. I was feeling bad, "No, I can sleep on the couch." I argued.

"No." Marco said, "You should have to bed. As a guest." He said trying to make me feel better for kicking him out of his room.

I nodded, "If you insist." I replied.

"Okay, well. Let's get some sleep." Marco said, "Apart." He corrected himself, "I mean…" He continued.

"Okay." I chucked. I had always found Marco's rambling to be amusing.

"Alright, well night." Marco said exiting his room. He slowly shut the door behind him.

"Night," I muttered, feeling uncomfortable with raising my voice. Marco's mom had laid out some night cloths earlier and I found them to be extremely comfortable. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I pulled the covers from the bed and lied down. The sheets smelt like Marco; a smell I wasn't too eager to be reminded of. Everything felt so distant to me. I was in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people not knowing what was going to happen. Honestly, I didn't want tomorrow to come. I wasn't sure if I could handle it. Today was bad enough. I wanted to drift away into dream and stay there. I could feel myself fading away. I didn't know what tomorrow would bring and I didn't know if I could handle it; but I did know: I didn't have a choice.

--------------------

**Hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading even after the long wait in updates! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I really hate leaving everyone waiting for so long, but I finally finished the new chapter. I'm still working on ideas about how I'm going to write these next few chapters. I don't want to spend a whole lot of time to get in-depth with each character. I want to get the story moving. So I hope to do in the next few chapters. Anyways, I just want to thank everyone who waits so long for my updates and who have been following my stories. You guys are great! **

-------

Chapter 20

The second I came to consciousness I knew I wasn't at home. It took me a moment to remember everything that had happened yesterday. It seemed so long ago. I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted to fall back asleep. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. I figured at any moment someone would try to wake me up. I was already feeling uneasy. I was eager and anxious for today. I took a deep breath and exhaled. It was time for me to get up.

I slowly crept down the hallway into Marco's kitchen. Marco and his father were sitting at the table eating breakfast while Mrs. Del Rossi was pouring Marco a glass of orange juice. Marco's mother looked up and spotted me.

"Ahhh...Alex. You are up. Come, have some breakfast!" Marco's mother demanded.

I walked over to the table and took a seat. I didn't make eye contact with anyone. I just waited patiently for Marco's mother to bring me a plate of food. When she finally did, I quickly ate then excused myself. I felt extremely awkward in the kitchen with Marco and his parents. I didn't want to stay longer than I had to. I went back into Marco's room. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but it felt better than being out in the kitchen with Marco and his family. It wasn't long before Marco came in.

"My mom washed your clothes this morning." Marco said standing by his bed, "Sorry I don't have any new clothes for you. In less you want my ma's." Marco shrugged.

"It's okay." I said shaking my head.

"Uhh, look..." Marco said, "I showered already so the bathroom is all yours." He was trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright." I replied.

After taking a quick a shower and getting dressed back into my old clothes, I got into Marco's car and we were off to school. The car ride was quiet and awkward. The grip of yesterday had faded and now we were both facing the grim reality. _Our lives had changed._ It had been twenty-four hours since I had told him and now it just felt like we were going through the motions. The only reason I was even going to school was so I could take my mind off everything. As we got closer to Degrassi, I started feeling tense. I thought about Paige. My heart sank. I felt so bad about everything that had happened. I had tried so hard to keep our relationship afloat and I sank it with one little hole. I missed her so much. I felt like running away and never coming back. I didn't want to deal with this, I didn't think I could. I glanced at Marco. He was trying to keep is cool. He kept his eyes set on the road. I tried hard not think about anything. I was breathing deeply trying to keep myself from having a panic attack. My heart started pounding harder as the view of Degrassi came into sight. By the time Marco had parked his car in the Degrassi student parking lot, I was trying to keep my hyperventilation to a minimum.

"Ready?" Marco asked, still doing a wonderful job at hiding his anxiety.

"No." I shook my head.

"Well, that makes two of us." Marco replied, exhaling as he opened the car door, "C'mon."

I took a deep breath and followed. Though I walked beside Marco, I also kept a good distance from him. Walking was doing a great deal to help to calm my nerves. As Marco and I approached our home room, I was overcome with great anticipation as I expected Paige to be in the class waiting. I had been going over in my mind what I was going to say to Paige. I was trying to anticipate how she would react. I was actually disappointed as I entered the room to find no sign of Paige. I scanned the classroom a few times to make sure I wasn't just over looking her. Finally, when I felt confidante she wasn't in the room, I went in. I felt let down. Despite the overwhelming amount of fear, I still felt a little let down. Paige was till my comfort... whether she was happy with me or not. I walked into the room trying to act like everything was okay, but still somehow, I felt as if everyone knew. I quickly took my seat. Marco took a seat at the table behind me. It didn't bother me. I felt like I needed some space and I guess he did too. I rubbed my eyes trying to get myself to wake up more. I felt exhausted. I could feel my nerves again as I glanced at the door waiting for Paige to come through, though time after time it was someone else. I could feel my heart pounding. School was about the start and it wasn't like Paige to be late. I was beginning to fear Paige wasn't going to come to class. I didn't think I could get through today without Paige. Even if I only got to see her. I felt like my insides were about to explode. I couldn't take it...then; Paige walked in the room. She was calm and collect. The stopped in the door way for a second to glance around the class. Her eyes fell on me. She let off a small sigh before tugging on the bottom of her blouse to make it flatter against her body and walking past me as if she didn't know who I was. My heart sank. I had expected Paige to do something like this, but I hadn't expected what it would feel like. It felt horrible. Paige made sure to take a seat as far away from as she could get, at the same time, leaving a good distance between herself and Marco.

Marco, who was scanning the contents of some book, didn't even notice Paige's presences. I turned back in my seat and waited for class to begin. I already knew that today would be a long day.

After class I paced around the halls. I was trying to think of a convenient, but non obvious way to run into Paige. I didn't expect much from her, but I had to try something. I finally caught her at her locker. I slowly strolled by hoping she would see me. As I approached Paige's locker, Paige slammed it and strolled right past me, not even making eye contact. I decided not to say anything. I knew she wouldn't answer me back. I found the next few classes hard to concentrate on. I tried as hard as I could not to think about my problems. I wasn't any more relieved when the bell rang to signal lunch time. I made my way to the cafeteria, I couldn't help but felt a little relieved when I saw Marco just settling down to eat his lunch. I didn't have to be alone. I walked over to where Marco was sitting and took a seat.

He looked up at me as he took a bit of mashed potatoes, "Hey." He said bluntly. I settled in resting my head in my hand. I didn't make eye contact. I just looked down at the table.

"You're not eating?" Marco asked.

"I'm not hungry." I replied.

"You have to eat." Marco said. "Here, take some of my meat loaf." Marco pushed his try over to me. I looked at him to gesture I wasn't going to take the food.

"You need it and so does...you know." Marco nodded looking around nervously.

"Our child." I whispered angrily.

Marco nodded looking around the room to make sure no one heard, "Yes." He said, his voice low.

"Are you embarrassed?" I asked forcefully,

"It's not that." Marco replied, "I just don't want people knowing yet. It will just save us a lot of agony."

I exhaled rolling my eyes.

"Alex..." Marco said trying to explain.

"No, it's okay. I understand." I interrupted, "Let's just forget about it."

Marco stared at me for a moment before he nodded in agreement with me. I picked at the mashed potatoes Marco had given me while we sat in silence.

"Must you two look so dead?" Hazel asked as she set down her tray, taking a seat next to Marco.

Marco gave a fake smile, "Why aren't you with Paige?" He asked.

"Paige is in complete freak mode. She won't even talk to me." Hazel replied opening up her cup of applesauce.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

Hazel looked at me. She was trying to think of something comforting to say such as: '_Don't worry Alex, Paige will come around.' 'Paige will get over it.' 'Give it time.' _

But Hazel could say nothing. There were not comforting words to offer… nothing that would be true anyways. The only girl I ever really liked and I killed it.

--------

**I basically decided to make this chapter about Alex and Paige (Even though Paige's role is minimum.) But don't worry. I haven't exhausted Paige's role in the story. I don't want to give a time frame on when I will post the next chapter, but I will try not to make the wait to long. Thanks again for everyone who keeps up with this story!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the long wait. I am really trying to get this story finished before summer. Though, I doubt that will happen but I would like to really start moving it along. Anyways, here is a nice long chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy! I did my best to correct the errors. I've been really frustrated today, so I'm really sorry if there are some. And thanks again for everyone who keeps up with the story! **

-------

Chapter 21

The next few days went by peacefully enough. Not to say it was easy, but it could have been worse. Alex had been staying with me and my parents and we all seemed to be getting along fine. I hadn't spoken to Dylan since I told him the news and Paige wasn't on speaking grounds with me either. My only sources of information was what I could get out of Hazel, but even Hazel had little to say. The excitement was beginning to settle down. The only thought that lingered at the back of my mind was: I still hadn't told my father. My dad still hadn't noticed anything was up. The first few days he asked a lot of questions about Alex, and I spent a lot of time avoiding them. I knew the longer I waited to tell him the worse it would be.

Tapping my pencil on my desk I tried to focus my mind on my history paper. Nothing was coming to me. My mind slowly kept creeping back to Alex and my father. I had no clue what to do. Alex was sitting out the kitchen talking to my mother. I had actually been surprised that they got a long. Alex's moods had been more peaceful and it took a lot of stress off everything. She just seemed to be going through the motions. I sat up at my chair looking at the blank area on my computer screen. After thirty minutes of working I had managed to get nothing done. I could feel a small pang in the pit of my stomach as I looked at the time. My father would be home soon and I made up my mind. I was going to tell him. I couldn't put it off and I wasn't going to be able to hide it forever. What else could I do? I had only come out to him a few months ago and he was still trying to get over that. Now this? I was going to give him a heart attack. I could feel my heart racing as I got myself worked up. I almost fell out of my chair when I heard the front door open and my father's voice as he greeted my mother and Alex. I quickly got up and started pacing around my room. The pang in my stomach was beginning to worsen. My father's voice in the kitchen didn't help much either. Taking deep breaths, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Okay." I said to myself, trying to calm myself down, "I can do this."

I took a deep breath and then walked out into the kitchen were my Father, Mother, and Alex were.

"Hey." I said nervously.

"Hey, Marco." My Dad said blissfully.

"Hey, Pa." I replied, still trying to keep my cool. I was trying to muster up the courage to say something. To at least lure to the fact I had something important to tell him.

"Dinner is almost ready." Ma said.

"Great!" My father exclaimed, "I'm going to get changed." He said giving my mother a quick peck on the cheek and walking off to his bedroom.

I exhaled.

"Is everything alright, Marco?" My mother asked.

"No, Ma. It's not." I said frustrated with myself and beginning to panic. I could see Alex from the corner of my eye staring at me.

"Marco, what's wrong?" My mother asked.

I shook my head, "You know what..." I started, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I said plastering a fake smile on my face.

My mother sighed.

"I was just worried about my history paper. That's all." I lied.

The kitchen was silent. After a few moments I decided to break the silence.

"So, dinner's ready." I said, "It smells great." I hadn't even noticed the smell. I took a seat at the table next to Alex who was staring at her plate.

I sat quietly as I waited for dinner to be served. After a few moments my father came back out of his room.

"Umm...smells good." He said taking a seat at the table.

My mother smiled as she began to serve the food.

"So Marco, Antonio and his boy and I are going fishing on Saturday. You come too Marco." My father said.

"Fishing?" I said trying to hid my paranoia, "Sounds great." I said, the fake smile was hurting my face.

"Antonio has a good boy. Alex, you single? You come too." He said taking a bite of his pasta.

Alex looked at me not sure what to say I could only shrug.

"Ummm...sure." She said not sure exactly how to answer and not wanting to be rude.

My father didn't pick up anything unusual in her tone.

We all ate quietly for awhile. I was even beginning to relax a bit and then the phone rang. It startled me. I saw my mom motion to get up and then...

"No, no." My dad said, "You sit. I'll get it."

I slowly started to panic. Any other time, my mother would answer the phone; however, today of all days, my father decided to be nice and get it.

"Probably telemarketers." He said as he got up from his seat and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

There was a couple minutes of silence. The look on my father's face started to make me worry. I glanced at my mother and then at Alex.

"Doctors appointment?" He said questioningly, "Um, hold on. Let me check."

He turned to look at Alex.

"Um, Alex. You have doctors appointment tomorrow at 4:15?" He asked.

Alex shrugged nervously, "I guess so." My mother's face grew with concern as she put her hand over her chest.

My father nodded and then faced back to the phone, "Yes. That's fine." He said, "Okay, bye."

I didn't look up from my plate. I could hear the click as my father hung up the phone and took a seat at the table again. I was beginning to panic again.

"So, Alex. Are you sick?" He asked, taking another bite of his pasta.

Alex looked at me and my mother for a little help. But neither of us had help to offer.

"Not exactly." She replied not sure what else to say.

My father looked puzzled and I saw that Alex was also beginning to panic.

"Then what?" He asked bewildered.

"Ummm.." Alex said tapping her fork on the plate.

My mother brought her hands up to her mouth. She looked like she was about to cry. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"She's going to have a baby, Pa." I said flatly.

My fathers eyes widened, "Your pregnant?" He questioned.

Alex nodded slightly. I couldn't tell if she was scared or upset. I figured it was a mixture of both.

"Who is the father?" My father knew now boundaries when it came to privacy.

There was complete silence at the table. My father was beginning to catch on that something wasn't right. Not expecting Alex to answer, I took another deep breath.

"I am." I said.

My father instantly started choking on his dinner. I winced a bit at the sight of him spitting up his food. My mother gasps.

"Marco, you're the father?" He asked.

"Yea, Pa." I said feeling ashamed.

My father glanced at Alex and back at me.

"You mean you two..." He lowed his voice, "_Did it_?"

"Pa!" I yelled getting up out my chair and taking a few steps back, "What do you want? Details!?"

"Marco, I thought you were gay?" He exclaimed.

"I am!" I said back feeling frustrated and awkward.

"Then?" My father questioned.

"I don't know." I said.

"You like her?" My father asked.

"What?" I asked, "No...well yes...no." I was confusing myself, "Yes, I like her. No, I don't like her like _that_."

"But Marco, you were able to..._you know_." He said lowering his voice.

I glanced over at Alex who was looking completely perplexed at the whole situation. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or feel ashamed.

"Pa..." I said. I was getting irritated.

"You two get married." He said turning back around to look at Alex.

"What!?" I exclaimed. I could tell Alex wanted to say something too but held back.

"You get girl pregnant, you have family now, Marco. You get married." My father said acting like it was a simple solution to a simple problem.

"No." I said firmly. My father looked back in surprise.

"You are just using this as your way to make me not gay." I argued.

My father seemed confused, "You say your gay and then you have sex with girl. I don't understand, Marco."

"Franco," My mother started trying to talk to my dad but she didn't have anything to say.

My father shook his head. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. I figured it was just pure shock, like what I had felt when Alex told me for the first time.

There was a moment of silence as everyone seemed deep in thought. My father sat back down at the dinner table; though, he didn't touch his food. He just stared at his plate. Not wanting to leave Alex with my parents, I sat down too. We all avoided eye contact. After a few moments my mother was the one who finally decided to break the awkward silence. She looked up at everyone with a small smile on her face she asked:

"Dessert?"

--------

**I really hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I wish I could say when the next chapter will be up, but I just don't know. I will try to post the next chapter soon! Thanks again everyone for reading! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm really sorry it's taken a long time for me to update. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. Again, I've proofed it as much as I can but I can't be 100 sure it's free from errors. This chapter is told from Marco's POV. **

----------------------------

Chapter 22

I closed my eyes humming to myself. My leg was shaking uncontrollably. I was trying hard to calm myself down. I was suddenly startled by Alex slapping my chest with a magazine.

"Can you stop that?" She asked angrily.

"Oh, sorry." I replied not realizing how loud my humming had become. I looked around the waiting room. I felt awkward, out of place. I was surrounded by couples and mothers to be. I glanced at Alex without trying to turn my head. People glancing around looking at us, they didn't know us or our story. Their glances burnt deep into me. I had seen people look at me this way before but this time, it wasn't because I was gay. It was because I had gotten a girl pregnant. To them we were just a young couple who didn't use protection. My mother had wanted to join us but I had told her no. It was awkward enough. Without thinking I reached over and grabbed Alex's hand. I was a little surprised when she didn't do anything. We waited for what felt like an eternity. Finally, the nurse came from behind the door.

"Alex?" She called.

Alex rose from the chair. She started to walk from the door when she was suddenly stopped by my arm. We hadn't stopped holding hands and I hadn't budged from my chair. She turned around.

"Marco, are you coming?" She asked. Her voice was stern.

"You know what, I think I will just stay here." I said nervously. I was suddenly so afraid. I just wanted to sit in my chair and not have to deal with any of this.

I could see Alex getting irritated. She was pondering whether she was going to beg me or not. She had decided not too.

"Fine." She said pretending to be strong than she really felt. The tone of her voice was plee enough.

"Wait," I said taking a deep breath, "I want too." I said getting up out of my chair and walking over to her. Her face relaxed a little as we went back behind the door. The nurse escorted us to a room down the hall. It was bigger than I had expected.

"Sit down here." She pointed to Alex at the bed. Alex sat reluctantly. At the end of the table where two little bars sticking out. I wasn't sure what they were for and Alex didn't touch them. I took a seat in the guest chair near by.

"Okay." The nurse said, "Are you allergic to any medications?"

"Not that I know of." Alex replied.

"Are you on any prescriptions medications?"

"No."

"Do you smoke or drink?"

"Not for awhile."

"When was your last pap smear?"

Despite her dark complexion, Alex turned a light shade of red, "Two weeks ago, when I had my first check up."

The nurse jotted everything down in the folder before preceding to ask more questions.

"And when was your last period?"

"Around four months ago."

"And do you know the date on contraception?"

"About four months ago." Alex replied shyly.

I also felt uneasy about the question.

"Are you experiencing any problems?"

"Just a lot of morning sickness." Alex replied sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." The nurse laughed, "Okay, let me just take your blood pressure." She said walking over grabbing the blood pressure cuff and strapping it Alex's arm. She squeezed air into it a few times before letting the air leak out.

"120/80" She said releasing the cuff and placing it back. Then she grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in Alex's ear, "37°C."

She went back over to the counter and wrote in the numbers, "Alright, I'm going to need you to change into these." She said handing Alex paper like garments, "and the doctor will be in shortly." And with those words she left Alex and me in the room.

I glanced around at all the pictures and plastic models they had displaying. I was glancing over a chart of statistics when I heard Alex clear her throat trying to get my attention. I immediately glanced towards her and she raised an eyebrow. I had no clue what she was trying to imply.

"I need to change." She suddenly bluntly.

"Oh right." I said feeling dumb that she even had to tell me.

"Umm...do you want me to go?" I said making towards the door.

"Just turn around." Her voice was harsh.

"I can do that." I said trying not to sound embarrassed at the whole situation. I could hear Alex from behind me and I tried to think of other things. I managed to focus my mind on Dylan for a little while but that didn't make me feel any better. I hadn't even spoken to him since he walked away from me that day. The thought of Dylan started to make me uneasy. I missed him.

"Alright." Alex said, signaling it was okay for me to turn back around. She was wearing the a light blue paper dress that looked about two sizes too big for her. I tried to hide the grin on my faces that was slowly appearing. She was lying on the padded bed with her hands on her stomach. She looked embarrassed and shot me a look which told me, I should know better than to laugh. I did my best. There was a long moment of silence as we waited for the doctor. Alex rested her head on the bed as I folded my arms and scanned around the room still trying to contain my laughter. Finally I snapped.

"You know," I began really hoping Alex had a sense of humor today, "You look good in blue." I snickered.

To my surprise she shook her head chuckling. I let off a small laugh myself. We waited in silence for a few for what seemed to be forever until finally the door opened slightly. I could hear the sound of women's voice and a small piece of white coat dangled from behind the door.

"Alright Mrs. Peterson, I'll see you next Tuesday." She said as she entered the room her back facing us. She turned around with her clipboard in hand. "Okay," She said scanning through the pages. She looked up at Alex eagerly, "Are we ready to begin?"

Alex nodded without saying a word. I could tell the embarrassment was running through her like ice and I was certain that my presence here wasn't making her feel any more comfortable.

Dr. Barnett walked over to the counter washing her hand thoroughly before reaching into the cupboard and grabbing a small tube. She then walked over to what looked like a computer machinery and entered something onto it. She flipped hit a few more switches and the screen changed on it a few times. She then hooked a monitor onto Alex which once connected showed her heart rate. I couldn't help but be fascinated by the whole process. After she was finished reached down and tore out the center piece in by Alex's stomach which looked as if it were designed to neatly come off in a perfect circle. Alex's stomach was now showing under the blue outfit. I stared at it intensely. I found it hard to believe that her stomach, which was still as flat as a board, was growing a child. It almost seemed impossible. I suddenly imagined that the doctor was going to try to find the heart beat of the baby only to discover that nothing was there. That were was no baby all along and it had all been a lie. I could suddenly start to feel my heart pounded from fear and embarrassment. What if there wasn't any baby. What if it was all just one big mistake? I bit the bottom of my lip try to hide my anxiety but it only made it more obvious. Suddenly I heard a sound. It was unlike anything I had ever heard before.

"Marco look!" Alex said.

I looked up at the monitor. I had no clue what I was looking at but I could hear it. I walked over to Alex never taking my eyes of the monitor. I reached to take Alex's hand into mind.

"It has a healthy heart beat." The doctor smiled.

"That's it?" I questioned, "That our baby?"

"Yep." She smiled.

"It's beautiful." I smiled, "I made that!" I exclaimed.

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled. She was still quite embarrassed about everything.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I suddenly asked.

Dr. Barnett smiled at Alex and then at me, "It's too early to tell yet."

"It doesn't matter. I love him… or her." I said glancing at Alex in amazement. She was staring intensely at the monitor as I had done. Though she wasn't being as vocal as I was, I knew she felt the exact same way.

"I'll be taking some snapshots of these pictures for you and your boyfriend to take home." The doctor said to Alex.

"Oh...he's not my boyfriend." Alex corrected.

"Yea, were gay." I smiled trying not to make it awkward but I obvious did the exact opposite.

"Right..." Dr. Barnett said obvious having no clue how to respond, "Well, we will be setting up another check up for you in about a month to make sure everything is running smoothly. If you are having any problems or concerns before your next check-up feel free to give my office a call."

"Right, will do." I said, smiling widely not even realizing that she was addressing Alex. Alex was looking a bit annoyed at me but I was having a hard time containing my excitement. Despite everything that was happening, the unknown of my future and this new responsibility, I couldn't help but feel happy and proud at what Alex and I had created. We hadn't created an object or a possession. We had created a life.

--------------------------

**I'm going to try to update the a bit sooner but I can't promise anything. Also, for those of you who having been keeping up with my other stories I thought I should go ahead and let you know that I am currently working on the squeal to "I Can Still Feel You Here With Me," I know I said I was going to start posting it during the summer but I decided to try to have a good portion of it written before I started posting it. **


End file.
